Silent Beauty
by Hades'Queen
Summary: The life and times of Viktoria Lupin, to put it simply. To elaborate, it tells of her relationship with Sirius, Severus Snape, the estrangement from her beloved brother and much more. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing from the Great J. K. Rowling, except of course for the two characters that aren't actually from the HP books.

**A/N:** Thought of this while sitting in summer school. Whatever Viktoria "says" will be in '. There will also be flashbacks and the story is out of sequence so if you don't like that I don't suggest you read, though I think this will be a good story and not too hard to follow.

**Summary:** The life and times of Viktoria Lupin, to put it simply. To elaborate, it tells of her relationship with Sirius, Severus Snape, the estrangement from her beloved brother and much more.

**Silent Beauty**

_**Prologue: The Vik twins**_

"What's with the kids?" Sirius asked as he walked over to Remus on the platform of Kings Cross Station. Standing beside Remus was a thin girl that seemed to be about 11 (only about 2 years younger then him) and on the other side was a boy that seemed to be the same age. Both had Remus' light brown hair and amber eyes.

"They're my bother and sister, Viktoria and Viktor. They're starting their first year," Remus said, making Sirius sure that he was right when he guessed that they were twins. Viktoria's hair was very straight and that was just shy of reaching the small of her back. She had a beautiful little face and a wonderful smile. Viktor had his hair just past shoulder length and looked just like Viktoria, but his features seemed more masculine and unlike his sister he seemed very serious.

"I didn't know you had a brother and sister," Sirius said as he looked at the boy and girl with more interest. Remus never really spoke of his home life.

"Well he wouldn't, would he? He doesn't like either one of us very much," Viktor said as he looked at Sirius. Remus looked over at Viktor, he had to admit that Viktor was half right. He loved Viktoria with every fiber of his being, but he wasn't particularly fond of Viktor. Viktor never forgave him for what he did to Viktoria, which was ironic because Viktoria didn't even blame him for it.

"That's not true," Remus said through his somewhat tight lips as he turned his gaze back to Sirius who was staring at the silent Viktoria. Viktoria was staring at him as though she were trying to see into his soul.

Viktoria turned around and tugged on Viktor's shirt. Before him appeared glowing green letter saying, 'We should give Remus and his friends sometime to talk,' before turning back to Remus. Before Remus appeared the same glowing green letters, but they said something else. 'We'll see you later, don't worry, we'll be fine,' Viktoria gave Remus a quick hug before walking away holding Viktor.

Sirius looked at Remus questioningly. "She hasn't spoken a word since she was five. She disappeared for about a year and when she finally got back she wouldn't talk," Remus said, he refused to mention the fact that it was his fault she'd disappeared.

"Is she capable of talking?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.

"I don't know, but she used to."

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1: The Trauma Mute

_**Chapter 1: The Trauma Mute**_

Remus walked down the hallway with Viktoria, who looked like she was sixteen like Remus, rather instead of really being fourteen. "Are you going to eat lunch right now?" Remus asked. Viktoria shook her head.

'I'm going to the library to meet with Viktor,' was her glowing green response. Unlike Remus, Viktor had gone into Slytherin, leaving Viktoria to pick between her two brothers. In the end, she decided on neither one and was placed in Ravenclaw. She was virtually friendless, but for her two brothers. Apparently no one wanted to be friends with a mute, even though she was beautiful.

"He's been spending an awful amount of time with Snape and Malfoy," Remus said with a frown. Viktoria nodded. It wasn't in her nature to dislike anyone, but Malfoy was the one person she could think of that she disliked. As for Severus, she didn't mind him at all. She'd often had intellectual conversations with him. He was also the only person other then her brothers that didn't treat her like an invalid, although Lily, James and Sirius didn't either, but they treated her like she was made of glass.

'He's doing it to spite you, but I should go meet him now. I'll see you later,' Viktoria's green letters said as she threw her arms around Remus and gave him a brief hug before walking away. She headed towards the library and to her surprise she found Severus standing outside of the library, waiting for her. Viktor was nowhere to be seen.

"Viktor asked me to tell you that he couldn't make it," Severus said as he stared down into her eyes. He was quite tall; he looked down on many people due to the growth spurt over the summer. But he was still shy of six feet. Viktoria looked up at Severus, she kind of liked him. He was funny in his own way and was very intelligent.

'Well that's fine, I guess. Severus would you mind helping me with my Potions assignment?' the glowing green letters stared him in the face as Viktoria smiled at him with her beautiful smile. Severus stared down into her amber gaze. She was very beautiful and one of the nicest, sweetest girls he'd ever met. She was also the only girl out of Slytherin that would give him the time of day, and she was the only girl to do so without a hidden agenda. "What's the assignment?" he asked, though he already knew he would help her, he just couldn't say no.

'I have to make a potion, but it didn't work out the first time I tried. You're great at Potions and I know a fourth year potion won't give you any trouble,' he read, he sometimes felt like he could hear her voice in his head.

"We'd need to go down into the dungeons to make it. I don't think your brother would be fond of that," Severus said as he stared down into her eyes. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She knew he was right, Remus would not be fond of that, but she merely shrugged.

'It will displease him, but I'm not a little girl who needs permission with who to hang out with.'

"All right," Severus said with a shrug. He and Viktoria made their way down the corridor and down the stairs into the dungeons. Even in the middle of the day the dungeons were dark. Viktoria made her way and stood closer to Severus causing Severus to look over at her.

He'd heard from Viktor that Viktoria had disappeared once when she was five. Apparently something had severely traumatized her, but she never spoke of it to anyone. "Are you afraid of the dark?" Severus asked trying to keep the mocking and condescending tones he often used out of his voice. Viktoria nodded fervently. "Why?"

Viktoria's mind raced with images. Running through the darkness, away from Remus; the man standing in the darkness of the woods; being tossed onto a ship that sailed by moonlight; being locked in a cabin with a boggart; the lashings; the abandonment in the strange island; the dead, mangled bodies; the monsters. Viktoria closed her eyes as tears flooded with the awful memories of her past. She clung to Severus.

For a moment, Severus stood there, not knowing what to do before wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh, it's all right. There is nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anything hurt you," he said as he tried to soothe her sobs. He lightly rubbed her back and tried to soothe her as he held her thing body close to him.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 2: A Spy

_**Chapter 2: A Spy**_

Severus ran a hand through his hair. His hands were freezing cold and his hair was drenched in water. He stared at the door he was hesitating to knock on. He'd not seen her in nearly four years and their last parting wasn't exactly one of their happiest moments in life. To look back on it now, it seemed such a stupid mistake to make. Was he so devoted to the Dark Lord that he would pick him over the love of his life? Well whatever was the reason it had taken him many years to get to this point.

He lightly knocked on the door not daring to knock any louder and he hoped that through the thunder that the knock went by unnoticed. Unfortunately he heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. Severus ran a hand through the drenched locks of his hair. He wondered whether in the years since he'd finished Hogwarts if she'd changed at all.

The door swung open and there she stood. Viktoria was taken aback at the sight of Severus Snape standing in her doorway. She furrowed her brow. Despite the fact that she very well knew what he was, there was no fear in her eyes as she stared at him. He was surprised to see that he didn't see any hate in her eyes either. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stared into his black eyes. Her voice was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. It would make any man fall dangerously in love with her and very literally.

"I know that it is perhaps very late, but I came to apologize for my stupidity when I left you," he said as he looked up at her. She stared into his eyes, she hadn't changed. If anything she'd only become more beautiful since last he saw her. She was as tall and thin as ever. Her hair was still long and very straight. Her amber eyes still shone as they always had and her face was more beautiful then he remembered. Something inside him ached at the thought that she didn't love him anymore.

"Very late is right. Why are you coming knocking on my door? I don't want your kind around here. I told Viktor a million times before and now I'm telling you, don't come around here," she said as she turned away and was about to close the door, but he put out his hand to stop the door.

"It's what I meant to speak to you about. I can't ... Go on like this anymore. I need you," he said as he stared at her. She stared at him like he was insane and said that the world was indeed flat.

"I think that the Dark Lord has performed the Cruciatus curse on you a few too many times if you even think that I want you back," she said as she stared down into his eyes. "Remus was right when he said that you were no good and that you would never be," she said as she tried to close the door once more, but as before he merely held his hand out to stop to her. He hated it when she brought Remus into it.

"Yes, well as lovely as Remus' opinion is, I beg to differ. For the past several months I've been spying on the Dark Lord for Professor Dumbledore," he said as he made his way into the house, using his six feet and two inches of height to his advantage by getting her to retreat back into her house. He closed the door behind himself as Viktoria stared at him through narrowed eyes. Despite the fact that she'd just allowed him to bully her into her own home, she was unwilling to let got of her pride and she stood up straight.

"A couple of months is supposed to make up for nearly four years of committing murder and terrorizing the whole wizarding world?" she asked as she stared at him. He flinched at the sound of her voice. It hurt. He stared down at his feet, part of him wondering whether it was worth it. Everything he was doing was just to win her back, but she was no longer the sweet girl that he'd fallen in love with. _And whose fault is that?_ a cynical voice inside his head piped up. It was his; he knew it and it hurt. He'd killed the person he most loved.

"No, I'll be paying for that for many years to come, but I'll be paying for the rest of my life for what I've done to you," he said as he looked up at her. She stood there very still and speechless. It was then that he could see that through the years and what he'd done to her, that flame of love she had for him had never extinguished. "Everyone deserves a second chance Viktoria. That is all that I am asking for. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm merely asking for another chance."

"Dumbledore has given you your second chance," Viktoria said as she turned away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Severus walked over to her and grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look up into his eyes. There was a very hollow expression in her gaze as she stared up into his eyes. He pulled her close to him and stared deep into her amber gaze.

"You still love me as much as you have ever loved me. Do not push me away. I know how much you hate the thought of having to admit to Remus that he was right all along, well let me prove him wrong," he said as he stared down into her eyes, watching a little sparkle slowly creeping into her eyes. She stared up at him, a part of her wanted to believe in that he had changed, but the other part feared allowing herself to believe to only be let down again. "I will always be the man who loved you more then anything. I'll give you the world."

"All I want is you," she whispered as tears came to her eyes. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Wedding Reception

_**Chapter 3: The Wedding Reception**_

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked as he walked over and sat down with Viktoria. Viktoria looked up at Sirius with her amber eyes that always reminded Sirius of Remus' eyes. He smiled as he looked at her. She looked beautiful with her hair curled. She was wearing a very nice black dress, which made Sirius realize that she'd grown into a woman, something he'd failed to notice in the eight years that he'd known her.

Viktoria merely looked back down at her bouquet. Lily has asked her to be her maid of honor due to the fact that her sister would be nowhere near the wedding ceremony. "I know that you and I have never really been friends, I guess I never stopped thinking of you as my best friend's younger sister, but I am very sorry that you're still heartbroken about Snape. The guy is a git and he always will be," Sirius said. He saw a faint smile grace her lips. "You see."

Viktoria reached out and grabbed Sirius' right hand and turned it palm up. 'Very strange how a man can be the biggest git in the world and a girl would still love him,' the words magically appeared on his hand in black ink. This was the way she communicated when she wanted to have a private conversation with someone and didn't want everyone to read the bright green letters that would usually appear in thin air. She was still mute, and Sirius imagined she always would be. There was only one person she'd ever spoken to and that was Severus, though he did not know why that was.

"Yes, well what can I say? You women are marvelous creatures. If you weren't, no man would have a woman because all men are gits," he said as he stared at her with that charming smile of his. She smiled as this as she looked around. Lily and James looked so happy. As for Remus, he seemed very busy with his new girl to notice.

'She's going to break his heart,' the words appeared in the palm of Sirius hand, replacing the last statement as she grabbed his hand for him to look at it; she never tore her eyes away from her brother and the blonde haired girl that he was calling the love of his life. He was so happy with her, but Viktoria knew that she was no good for her brother. She knew that she would break his heart, just as the others have all done. Remus' was far too nice. Viktoria feared he would never meet a nice girl.

"Yes, James and I have tried to tell him so a million times, but he won't listen to us," Sirius said as he looked at her. She turned around slowly and looked into Sirius' eyes. "Maybe he'll listen to you."

Viktoria sighed as she grasped his hand and shook her head. 'He'd never listen to me, just as I never listened to him when he warned me of Severus,' she responded to Sirius said as he stared down into his hand.

"May I ask why only Severus has the privilege to hear your voice?" Sirius suddenly asked as he stared into her eyes. He longed to hear her voice. She looked down at her hands sadly. She'd never spoken of the year she'd been lost, she'd only told Severus. He was the only one she'd spoken to and he was the only one she would ever speak to.

'It's a curse,' the black ink said in his hand before it disappeared. 'Only Severus, because he fell in love with me when I was mute. '

Sirius merely looked around, knowing not to press the matter, even it if still remained a mystery to him. He stared at the new couple and wondered if Lily and James had married because of the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Many people were marrying earlier then they planned to, Sirius guessed that they were afraid that they might die before they'd ever gotten the chance. Love made one do crazy things. "Do you think that they will live happily ever after?"

Viktoria turned to look at Lily and James. They were so happy together, just as she remembered once being with Severus, but nothing good ever lasted. She sighed and tried to smile as she looked over at Sirius. She once more grabbed his hand. 'They are right now and that's really what matters.' Sirius stared at Viktoria as she turned away.

"Well Miss Lupin, may I have the pleasure of a dance? As the maid of honor and the best man I believe it is our duty to dance in the least once dance," Sirius said as he stood up and reached out his hand to her. She smiled as she looked at him and finished the drink that had been set before her hours ago, before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

---

Viktoria sat up in bed and clutched the sheet to her nude body as she realized who it was that she was sleeping next to. Her mind reeled at the evens of the previous night. Viktoria laughed as she lay back, she couldn't believe she'd gotten so smashed that the hot guy she thought that she was going to sleep with turned out to be Sirius, the guy she'd always seen as something completely out of reach.

"What?" Sirius said as he drowsily raised his head from beneath the pillow. His eyes shot open and he nearly fell out of the bed as he realized who he was laying next to. Viktoria merely smiled as she looked at him. The sparkle in her eyes was something mischievous and made her seem impish.

'Quite a surprise isn't it?' the green words suddenly appeared in front of him as he stared at her. He merely nodded as he looked at her. Her hair was wild, the curls had already straightened out, but she looked gorgeous in the morning. Not to mention the fact that she was laying in his bed with only a white, linen sheet covering her body. It was then that the horrific feeling of what he'd done slipped away and the thought of the angry werewolf floated far away.

"Do you... err... remember what happened?" he asked as he stared at her. She shook her head.

'It's a bit of a blur, would you like to refresh my memory?' the green letters glowed in front of him and he grinned at her, hardly believing an eighteen year old would be what he'd want.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Mark

_**Chapter 4: The Dark Mark**_

Severus sat with his back to the tree as Viktoria lay with her head resting on his chest. He held her close to him. It was one of the last days of school. "Are you worried at all about your OWLs?" Severus asked. He felt Viktoria shake her head. She'd studied for months for them, the main cause of why they didn't get as much time together as he wished they had, but she'd finally gotten them over with, something that she was really happy about. "Have you given any thought as to whether or not you want to spend the summer with me?" he asked as he stared down at the top of her head.

She grabbed his arm and showed him the palm of his hand. 'Yes, and I would like to very much... we won't see each other in school next year, but my parents won't let me spend the summer with you.' He stared at the black letters in his palm and caressed her head softly. He knew she could talk for she'd already spoken to him before, but she wouldn't do so if anyone could hear her. She explained why it had to be that way, and he understood perfectly.

"Why don't you run away with me then? No one will find you," he said as touched her head, as it was his final year at Hogwarts, he didn't know when else he would be able to see her again, which was the reason he felt desperate to have her stay with him. She sat up and stared into his eyes like she half thought that he was crazy but the other half thought that it wasn't too bad an idea. "You're old enough to make the decision. You turned sixteen in October. You will be of age in a mere couple of months," he said as he stared at her.

Viktoria lay her head back onto his chest and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her once more. He knew that she would want sometime to think about it. Viktoria sighed and stared down at the sleeve of his arm. She guessed that he'd accidentally pushed it up a little when his arm went around her. She was about to close her eyes when she saw a faint ink marking. Viktoria furrowed her brow at this as she quickly grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve.

Viktoria fell away from Severus as he immediately stood up and pulled down his sleeve, but it was too late, she'd see the scull with the snake already. She stared up at him through narrowed eyes. 'What in the bloody hell is that Severus? Is that what I think it is?' Red letters floated before him as he stood up. He immediately waved his hand through them to make them go away. Instead of green words, sometimes they appeared red, but that was only when she was very angry.

"It's nothing," he said through gritted teeth as he turned away and started to walk away. Viktoria stared after him for a moment before getting up and following him, she had to jog after him as he was walking very quickly and had very long legs. She knew very well what that marking was. There was a man that seemed to be rising to power. He was getting supporters. At the moment the Ministry of Magic said not to take this man, Voldemort, very seriously. Just another pompous pure-blood trying to finish what Slytherin started, but Viktoria did not like the idea of him nevertheless. She knew it was wrong to underestimate people, especially if that person was quickly gaining support form others.

She grabbed him by the arm roughly and forced him to turn around. 'How could you not tell me about THIS? You know what the Prime Minister has said about it!' Viktoria's letter glowed for a moment before once more he brushed them away and looked around to make sure that no one was staring his way. Anyone seen carrying a Dark Mark, as they'd deemed the mark of the Dark Lord (as his supporters had to call him), were to be reported to the authorities.

"That's why you aren't going to tell anybody," he said as he grabbed her arm and yanked her into the school. He walked at a fast pace and pushed her into the closest, empty classroom he could find and closed the door behind himself. "There is nothing wrong with joining him. He's not a bad man. He only wants to keep Mudbloods out of the wizarding world, as they should be."

"What are you talking about? Everything is wrong with that! How do you think that he's going to go about doing that Severus? Through peaceful chats with everyone in power! This man is most definitely going to be one of the darkest wizards of this age! That's how all dark Wizards start out! Why do you think the minister wants to catch all those who are becoming his supporters? To have a jolly good chat with them? They know what's going to come," she said in an angry whisper, trying her best to keep her voice down, even though they were in the room alone. She didn't want her voice to be heard out in the hallway.

Severus shook his head. Her voice was simply so beautiful it made him completely forget his passion about what he felt on the subject. "I don't know how my joining the Dark Lord has anything to do with you. It was my decision to make! Besides he's the greatest wizard of this age and I happen to believe that there is nothing wrong with his ideals!" he said loudly as he stared down into her eyes.

"You don't see how it has anything to do with me? I love you Severus, how would this be none of my business? Do you think I want to be with you with the constant fear of where you are, of whether or not the ministry has caught you or not? I don't want to go through that Severus, especially if I think that everything your precious Dark Lord stands for is vile and immoral!" she said angrily as she looked at him.

"So what? Are you saying that you don't want to be with me because of a silly mark on my forearm?" he asked as he stared down at her. She swallowed something in her throat as she stared at him with trace amount of fear sparkling in her amber eyes, like she knew that this was the end.

"It's your choice Severus. Pick me or your precious mark," she said as she stared up into his eyes. She tried her best to stand up straight and make it seem like no matter what he chose it would not affect her.

"I value my life, Viktoria. If it means picking the Dark Lord over you then so be it," he said as he stared down into her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly as she looked down at her feet. She merely nodded and turned away.

"So be it, and I won't tell anyone about the Dark Mark. You can rot with it for all I care," she whispered as she opened the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 5: Pictures

_**Chapter 5: Pictures**_

Harry and Tonks sat together as they both flipped through a picture book they'd found beneath one of the floorboard in Number Twelve Gimmauld Place. "I think this is Remus and Sirius," Harry said as he looked at the picture of two teenage boys standing in their school robes. Tonks smiled as she looked at the love of her life and her cousin who she missed dearly. They were perhaps about fifteen in that picture.

"I wonder who these two are," she said pointing to the picture next to the one that Harry was staring at. It was a picture of a boy and girl, probably thirteen and they were twins. They both had light brown hair and amber colored eyes. The boy bore a very serious look on his face, as for the girl, she had a radiant smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey, I saw a pictures of her with Sirius, at least I think it's her," he said as he flipped the photo album to some of the last pictures. The last several pictures were all of Sirius and the girl, but they were both older. Sirius seemed to be about twenty or twenty one and she seemed to be about eighteen or nineteen. She was taller in those pictures and if possible even more beautiful.

"An old girlfriend of Sirius? He never mentioned her," Tonks said with a shrug. At that moment Remus walked in, causing both Tonks and Harry to look over at the door. Remus furrowed his brow as he walked over to the table.

"I heard that you were going to be here, I just didn't know whether to believe it or not," Remus said as he looked at Harry. He hadn't seen Harry in several months, at least not since the day of Dumbledore's burial ceremony. He'd grown a bit taller, but not so that it was too noticeable. Remus walked over and placed a kiss on top of Tonks' head, he wasn't very fond of being overly affectionate in front of people, and he looked down at what they were staring at. "Where did you find that?" he asked with a furrowed brow as he looked at the picture of someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"It was beneath one of the floorboards. Who's this?" Harry asked as he stared at the picture and pointed at the girl that was placing a kiss on Sirius' brow. Remus stared at her for a moment, trying to remember when it was the last time that he'd seen Viktoria. "Did she used to date Sirius?"

"I wouldn't say they dated... but something like that. They both loved each other, but neither one felt that they were meant to be together forever," Remus said as he took a seat next to Tonks. He picked out a picture of Viktoria alone and stared at it for a moment. How his heart ached to see his sister again. But he was afraid of what she would say to him. The last time he'd seen her was when he was twenty-two, she was twenty.

"Remus," Tonks said, causing him to snap out of his reverie. Both she and Harry were staring at him as though he were leaving something out. Not only that but Tonks was casting him a look, indicating she was getting a little jealous and upset.

"Did Sirius know her a long time? She's in here again, but I think that she's with her brother," Harry said as he flipped back to the picture of the girl and the boy standing together. Remus stared at the picture and could feel a little sharp pang.

"Yes, Viktoria and Viktor, they're twins," he said as he took that picture out of the album as well and stared at Viktor. His eyes were full of sadness as he stared at him, despite the fact that he hadn't ever gotten along with Viktor, he loved him.

"When did she get with Sirius?" Harry asked. He was very curious to know about Viktoria, as she was the only girl that he knew of that Sirius loved. He knew that Sirius had once upon a time been with many girls, but he'd never heard of one that Sirius loved.

"It was at your parents wedding actually. Sirius was the best man and she was the maid of honor. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Sirius left Hogwarts. She's two years younger then we are," he said as he looked at Harry.

"How did he meet her then?" Tonks asked.

"Viktoria is my sister, quite obviously Viktor is my brother," he said, causing both Tonks' and Harry's jaw to drop.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Tonks said as a smile started to slowly slip onto her face. "Or a brother."

"Well I haven't seen or talked to her in nearly sixteen years," he said as he stood up. Tonks stared over at him.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I didn't approve of who she married," he responded.

"What about your brother?" Tonks asked changing the subject from Viktoria to Viktor.

"Viktor passed away when he was nineteen," Remus responded before walking out of the room. He didn't want to talk about the past anymore. He tucked the picture that he still had with him into his pockets and walked away.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 6: The Birth of Harry Potter

_**Chapter 6: The Birth Of Harry Potter**_

"Viktoria, what are you doing here?" Viktoria turned to look at Sirius and smiled at him. She hadn't seen him in a couple of months. They'd been together for about six months before they decided that it was for the best to be friends. But she still loved him very much, the only man she'd ever fallen for since Severus. But she knew that she would never love him as much as she loved Severus, but she was still pleased with seeing him. She grabbed his hand and turned it palm up.

'Lily asked me to be Harry's Godmother. I'm guessing you're his godfather.' the letters stared at him. He smiled as he looked at her and nodded in response. He was happy to see her. He loved her more then he'd loved anyone in his life, but he couldn't see himself marrying her or even being with her for the rest of their life.

"Yes. Umm, Remus is here. He tells me you haven't seen him in a while," he said as he stared down at her. She merely shrugged as she grabbed his hand once more.

'I've just been home. Just moved into this one place, but I'm still having problems with Viktor.' Sirius looked into her eyes. He knew how much she loved her twin, but he knew how much she abhorred the Death Eaters, the daily prophet dubbed them with the name. She abhorred them as much as all the members of the Order of The Phoenix, which Dumbledore had recently started to try and stop the Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"He's still coming around even though you told him not to?" Sirius asked. She'd lost two of the men she'd loved to the Death Eaters already. As much as she hated pushing her brother away, she knew that knowing a Death Eater brought nothing but bad news around. She merely nodded as she looked at Sirius. There was a very sad look on her beautiful face as she looked down at her feet. Sirius turned her hand around and brought it to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her hand, causing her to look up into his eyes. "Don't be sad, your beautiful face should not be darkened by anguish."

"Hello Viktoria," Remus said as he walked in and looked at Sirius and Viktoria. He still wasn't too fond of the fact that she and Sirius had been together and didn't think it anything serious. He most especially didn't like to even think about the fact that he knew that Sirius and his sister had engaged in intercourse. It was his little sister!

Viktoria smiled as her brother as he walked over and she gave him a hug, like she was happy to see him and feared that she might not see him again. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes with a great smile. 'Where have you been mister? You no longer come around anymore!' Viktoria's green letters glowed in the air before him and he tried his best to smile despite his broken heart.

"Umm... Sarah and I have broken up and I needed a bit of time to myself," Remus responded as he looked over at Sirius and nodded in his direction. Both Viktoria and Sirius looked at Remus with the same look of concern in their eyes. Neither one of them had very much liked Sarah nor had they been expecting her to break his heart from the very beginning. They just had always hoped that they were wrong.

'I'm so sorry Remus, but you'll one day find someone that will be better then all the ones so far,' the green letters once more glowed before Remus and he smiled down at his sister. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"Thank you," he said as he held her. He then let go and looked over at Sirius. "Have you both gone in to see Harry?" Remus asked as he looked over at them.

"I haven't yet, but I'm guessing Viktoria has. She was here before I got here. You should go in Remus. I have something to talk to Viktoria about," he said as he looked over at his good friend. Remus merely looked between Viktoria and Sirius before nodding and heading into Lily's room. She'd decided to give birth to the baby in Godrics Hollow. Mostly due to the fact that they didn't want anyone to find out about Harry. Dumbledore had already warned them of the Prophecy and they were already making plans to go into hiding, before word of the prophecy reached Voldemorts ears.

'What do you want to talk to me about?' the writing appeared on his hand as Viktoria reached out for it. Sirius smiled at her with his sexy grin as he took her in his arms, she was now nineteen.

"Nothing, but I can't resist your very soft lips," he said as he stared down at her. Viktoria merely smiled as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. There was something very pure about their love. It was very free and not at all possessive. They felt none of the downs of a relationship such as pride and jealousy, perhaps that was the reason that they didn't want a conventional relationship with each other. They felt that it would only ruin what they had.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 7:All I want for Christmas

_**Chapter 7: All I Want For Christmas, Is You**_

"You didn't go home?" Severus asked as he sat down next to Viktoria. She was sitting alone in the library on Christmas Eve. Considering the fact he had not seen her and the fact that both Viktor and Remus were gone for break, he thought she'd gone home too.

Viktoria looked around and reached out for his hand and turned it palm up. Severus stared at her in silent, immobile shock. He wondered what she was doing as she'd never touched him before. 'I thought Remus and Viktor should spend sometime alone together.' The words magically appeared on his hand in black ink as if she'd written it there herself with a quill. Severus looked up at her in confusion. 'This is the way I communicate when I don't want anyone to read what I am saying,' the words appeared in his hand, replacing the others as she lightly tapped his hand for him to read it.

"Of course," Severus said. It made perfect sense. He looked around the library. Madam Pince was standing nearby having a word with Professor McGonegall. "Would you have liked to go home?" he asked as he stared down into her eyes. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a simply white dress with long sleeves that made her beauty more radiant. Over the past couple of months he felt like he was falling for her, but he always pushed the thought away bitterly, knowing she would never feel the same.

She touched his palm with her index finger lightly, slowly going over the words that were appearing upon it. 'Of course. I'm all alone in Ravenclaw, which isn't different from usual, but now Remus and Viktor are home with mum and dad.' He stared down at it relishing at the delight of her soft finger.

"Do you miss your parents?" Severus asked.

'A little, but I'm fifteen. It won't kill me to spend one Christmas away,' the words appeared on the palm of his hand as a smile graced her lips. Severus looked up from his hand and looked into her eyes with a furrowed brow.

"I thought that you were fourteen. I mean you're a fourth year," Severus said as he stared into her beautiful amber eyes, if ever he saw Remus he was reminded of her beautiful face. Her eyes were sparkling with joy as she shook her head.

'Viktor and I turned fifteen in October. We're fourth years because our birthday is late,' he looked up into her eyes and nodded.

"Mine too." he said. She furrowed her brow.

'When is your birthday?'

"I'll be of age January nine," he said as he looked at her. She nodded in response. _He's older then Remus,_ she thought to herself. Viktoria then stood up and put on the black cloak she'd laid on the table.

'Are you going down to dinner?' the words appeared in his hand as she lightly grabbed it. Her hand was smaller then his and she had thin fingers with somewhat long nails on them. He looked up at looked at her. 'Come on Sev, you can't let me go down and eat by myself!' She lightly squeezed his hand and he watched as the words replaced the ones before it.

"All right," he said as he stood up. Together they made their way down the stairs and to the Great Hall. In silence they walked together though Severus believed that Viktoria had forgotten she was holding his hand as she held it all the way down to the Great hall. Severus didn't mind. It made his heart race and his blood rush. She'd never before called him Sev or requested his company.

As they walked in there was only one table set up. Including Dumbledore there was only about six teachers that had stayed at the school. In Griffindor there were three students and in Hufflepuff there were two, in total only seven students were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. And that was including Severus and Viktoria.

Severus and Viktoria stopped and looked at the table. The two Hufflepuffs were already sitting down with Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey. "Ah, Severus Viktoria, what a delight that you will be joining us for dinner today," Severus and Viktoria both jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, who was standing behind them. Viktoria smiled at Dumbledore and blushed lightly as she had been holding Severus' hand. Severus merely greeted him.

'I've gotten you a Christmas present Professor,' her words glowed before Dumbledore and he smiled kindly at Viktoria. He loved her as he would love a daughter or even granddaughter. Viktoria reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a small parcel. 'But you must promise not to open it till Christmas morning.'

"All right Viktoria, I promise not to open it before Christmas morning," he said with a smile and his eyes twinkling. He lightly took the parcel in his hand. "Now, please excuse me, but there is a cake calling to me ... Ah, and did you realize that you're both standing beneath the missile-toe?" Dumbledore said as he walked past them and over to the table.

Severus and Viktoria both looked up. They both became pale at the sight of the plant dangling over their heads. They looked into each other's eyes. Severus immediately looked away as Viktoria blushed. For a moment they both stood in awkward silence, both were at least relieved that no one was staring in their direction.

Viktoria looked at Severus who was still watching the people who were eating. Viktoria took in a deep breath. She reached out for his hand, causing him to look down at her and then at the palm of his hand. 'It _is_ tradition.'

"You don't mind?" he asked as he stared down at her. He was incredulous about the fact that she was willing to kiss him. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at her feet.

She looked up into his eyes, her expression serious as her eyes twinkled. She lightly grabbed his hand and looked down at it. 'I can't think of a better Christmas present.'

Severus stared down at her and felt a smile playing on his lips. He slowly leaned down at placed a kiss on her very soft lips. "All right you two break it up," Viktoria and Severus pulled apart as McGonegall walked between them and over to the table. Severus looked down at Viktoria who was merely smiling up at him. She merely grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his before pulling him over to the table and sitting next to him. For a first kiss, it was very brief, but still the sweetest thing.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 8: The Schism

_**Chapter 8: The Schism**_

"You think that I am going to approve of this? After what he did to you the last time you're planning to marry him. How thick are you?" Remus asked as he stood up and stared down at his sister. In the twenty years of his sisters life, he'd never called her thick or anything like it. She stared up at him with pleading in her eyes as they filled with tears.

'It was a foolish mistake, everyone makes mistakes. Please Remus, he's the man that I love!' Remus brushed away her words from the air before him and shook his head. He loved his sister so much, but he couldn't see himself having Snape as his brother-in-law, especially not after what he did to her and what he'd become.

"Then find another man to love," he said as he stared down into her eyes. "What about Sirius. Why won't you be with him?"

'Sirius doesn't want to marry me and I don't want to marry him. Our love wasn't meant to be put through those complications,' the words glowed before him red now, meaning that she was now angry with him. She stood up and stared into his eyes, which was always like staring into a mirror, for his eyes were the same amber as hers. Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he stared into her eyes.

"So what you two were just shagging the entire bloody time that you were together!" he said angrily. Viktoria ran a hand through her hair and pushed her brother lightly.

'You great big git! Of course not! And I don't know why we are still arguing about this. I love Severus and I am going to marry him whether you like it or not! I just want you to be there for me and give me away. Viktor is gone and you are my only family left,' the words hovered before Remus in red. He shook his head as he looked down at his feet and looked back up at her.

"Don't ask me to come and be a witness as you destroy your life!"

'I will never forgive you if you don't come to the wedding.' the words glowed a very deep red as he stared at them. Remus stared at them for a long moment. He didn't want to lose his sister, not to Severus, but he couldn't be asked to stand by and watch as she through her life away. Remus looked down at the floor and turned around.

"I see you've made your decision," he said as he walked over to the door. "Good Luck Viktoria."

Viktoria fell to her knees in tears as he slammed the door shut behind him. She placed her hand over her mouth as she started to sob and she wrapped her arms around herself. It was as if she'd just lost her second brother.

---

"He didn't come, he really didn't come," Viktoria whispered as a tear slid down her face. Severus looked down at her. He reached out and grabbed her chin, slowly tilting it so that she looked up into his eyes. He wiped the tear from her face.

"I'm very sorry that he didn't come, Viktoria. Had I been anyone else he would have gladly given you away, but don't let it get you down. Not today. Today is the most important day of our lives. It's the first day of the rest of our life," he said as he stared down into her amber gaze. She smiled sadly as she looked up into his eyes.

"You're right. We're married! Can you believe it?" she whispered excitedly as she held out her ring finger. Around her finger was a golden band with his name imprinted on it and on the inside an inscription. _Will you still love me in the morning?_ Simple, but the sweetest thing that she'd ever read. Every time she looked at it, she would remember him and always the answer to that question would be the same. _Always and forever,_ as was in-scripted on the inside of his ring.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 9: Prisoner of Azkaban

_**Chapter 9: Prisoner of Azkaban**_

"Hello brother-in-law, so sorry you couldn't make it to the wedding," Severus said through tight lips. He hated Remus so much and the fact that he was now the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher ticked him off more. It was like Dumbledore was purposefully trying to make him unhappy. Bad enough Viktoria hadn't been quite her usual self for the past four years, now he had to deal with Remus at Hogwarts.

"Ah, yes. I'd quite forgotten about that, then again I see no wedding band on your finger. Does Viktoria know you take it off?" Remus said mildly as he looked over at Severus who'd been married now for about twelve years.

"In fact she does and she understands why, but I always keep it close to my heart," he said as he glared at Remus. Remus merely turned his attention to his food. Now that he was back at Hogwarts his many memories of his friends came flooding back to him, not to mention the ache that he felt whenever he thought of Viktoria and Viktor. He'd never tried to get along with Viktor and then Viktor died, at a very young age. And Viktoria, how he had adored his baby sister, but he'd not seen her since she'd decided to marry Snape.

"How is Viktoria?" Remus asked as he turned his attention to look at Severus. Severus stared down at his plate, Remus could see that there was something wrong, but he knew Severus would never want to tell him. Therefore he merely grabbed his goblet and took a sip before setting it down.

"Ah, so you care all of a sudden what has become of her life," Severus said as he turned to look at Remus. Remus looked down at his plate, he knew that Severus had a point, but he just missed her so much. Often times he'd wanted to pay her a visit, but he knew that she would probably just slam the door in his face. "Don't worry about Viktoria; I take very good care of her. As hard as it is for you to believe that."

"Ah, I see you spending an entire year at Hogwarts is you taking care of her. Well I think you're doing a bang up job of it then," Remus said as he looked over the Great Hall. He tried his best to keep the mild smile on his face. He hadn't expected Severus to be a Professor at Hogwarts. Remus shook his head; he guessed that Dumbledore didn't have very high standards for hiring if he hired a Death Eater. _Then again, he hired you_, a cynical voice in his head said. Remus shook his head once more.

"At least I've been there for her for the past twelve years. Where were you when she needed you? Where were you when she had her miscarriage? You weren't there, even though she pleaded for you," Severus said through gritted teeth. Remus turned to look at Severus with shock written on his features.

"She had a miscarriage? When?" he asked.

"Four years ago. She hasn't quite been the same since and she's too scared to try anymore," Severus said as he stood up from the table and left him sitting there alone. Remus looked down at his plate and ran a hand through his hair.

---

"Do you think that was very sly of you? Letting it slip to the entire school that I am a werewolf?" Remus asked as he followed after Severus, who had just exited the Great Hall. There was a very satisfied smile on Severus' face, one that Remus wanted to slap off his face.

"Well it takes care of my problem, gets rid of you," Severus said as he continued to walk.

"What makes you think that it is so simple Severus?" Remus said as he looked after Severus, he still couldn't believe that his sister had married this man. Severus stopped walking and turned around to look directly into Remus' eyes.

"Oh, I know that Dumbledore is willing enough to keep you on, despite the fact that your dark little secret is out now, but are you willing to allow Dumbledore to stick his neck out for you anymore then he already has? This time tomorrow morning all the owls will begin to arrive from concerned parents, all asking Dumbledore how he could possibly allow a werewolf to teach their children," Severus said snidely, his eyes sparkling with malice. Remus glared at him and knew that he was right; he wouldn't allow Dumbledore to do such a thing. "Of course you won't allow that. You will leave."

"You're right Severus, I won't allow that, but at least it won't tear me up as much as losing the Order of Merlin is killing you. How does it feel to be attacked by a thirteen year old boy and know that the man you hate most in this world is roaming free?" Remus asked as he stared at Severus, whom immediately became livid with rage. "Ah, you do hate Sirius don't you? Could it perhaps have anything to do with Viktoria? Or is it just that old grudge?"

"Viktoria has nothing to do with this," Severus said as he glared down at Remus.

"Ah, so you've never bothered to ask what she was doing in the four years that you were not with her. You never asked if she was with someone in the four years that you abandoned her, how interesting. I think that you would be very interested to hear the answer to that question," Remus said as he pushed his way past Severus. As he walked away he was satisfied to swipe the smug smile off Severus' face, but upon reflection and once he got his senses back he realized that perhaps that hadn't been the wisest thing to do.

Remus sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, wondering whether or not he had caused a problem for Viktoria. _Well that's a great way to win your sister back. Poison her husband against her. Great, she'll welcome you with open arms_, he thought sarcastically to himself as he sat down to write his letter of resignation. As much as Severus had ruined the only joy he'd had in many years, he knew that what he said didn't quite make everything even. Remus sighed, wondering were Sirius had run off to.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 10: Vik's Misfortunes

_**Chapter 10: Vik's Misfortunes**_

Viktoria sat up in bed and straightened her large t-shirt as she watched the door crash open. "It hurts Viktoria, it hurts so much," Viktor said through tears as he closed the door behind himself and stumbled over to her bed, he was clutching his forearm to his side. Viktoria watched him as he walked over and feared the worst. He sat down on the edge of her bed, through the darkness she could see the tears making his face glisten.

For the past several weeks Viktor kept sneaking out of the house when their parents were asleep, he was grounded due to the fact that they'd received the Owls already and his weren't as high as was expected of him. He'd become very angry when their parents asked him why he couldn't be more like Remus or Viktoria. She guessed that was the reason that he was constantly leaving at night, and she guessed whoever he was spending time with couldn't be good company.

Remus had moved out already, as he was already eighteen and out of Hogwarts. He was living with Sirius, meaning that she and Viktor were the only one's at home. Of course, Viktor said that as soon as he turned seventeen that he was getting out of there. Viktoria on the other hand, she wasn't particularly happy about the fact that they were soon to be starting their sixth year. It only reminded her of Severus. And she didn't know what she was going to do if Viktor moved out of the house.

'What have you done?' her words glowed in the darkness and he lay down, curling up on his side and clutching his arm. He lay his head in her lap as he continued to cry. Viktoria stared at her brother in agony, she wanted so desperately to take away the pain that he was feeling, but she didn't know what to do.

"It's the Dark Mark, it burns like nothing I've ever felt before!" he said, thought it was a little hard to understand through the sobbing. "It's part of the Dark Lords initiation. Severus says that the burning won't stop for six hours!"

'Severus, you saw him?' the green words glowed as she pet Viktor's head, trying to console him. Viktor nodded. 'How is he?'

"He's gotten taller, but he's very thin. His hair is longer and he doesn't seem to care very much for it," Viktor said, trying to take his mind off the searing pain. "He was surprised to see me there tonight, he tried to convince me not to join. Said it was for the best and that he knew you wouldn't like it," Viktor sobbed. Viktoria rubbed his head as she thought. Her heart was aching. No more then a month had passed since her break up with Severus and she still couldn't stop crying. She'd spent her summer so far in bed crying. Not even Remus' visits could lift her spirits. "He asked about you."

'What did you say to him?' the letters glowed before him as he groaned and held his arm. She brushed his hair back from his forehead and he could feel the sweat on his forehead. The pain was so hard on him that he was sweating.

"Well when I first saw him I punched him in the face and told him he deserved it for all the pain that you are going through, he merely took it and said that he deserved that and so much more," Viktor said through gritted teeth. Viktoria ran her hands through his hair and started to hum one of the songs that their mothers used to sing for them when they were younger.

Viktor felt the pain dissipating as he heard Viktoria hum. It was a marvelous sound, very soothing. It completely took his mind off the pain that he felt in his arm. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he felt was Viktoria's finger running through his hair and the sound of her humming drifting to his ears, sending him into pleasant dreams and far away from his pain.

---

Viktoria sat up in tears, her heart panged as she started to sob uncontrollably. It was somewhat like the pain she felt whenever Viktor became seriously ill of injured, but this time it was a million times worse. Severus sat up in bed and stared at Viktoria wondering if she'd had another nightmare of the year that she had disappeared. "What's wrong?" he asked as lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Viktor! He's dead, I can feel it!" she cried as she turned to Severus and buried her head in his chest as she continued to sob. Her body was shaking with all of the aguish that she felt. Severus held her close to his chest and held her tight. He didn't know what to make of what she said. He didn't know whether she was right or wrong, but as the bond with her and Viktor was very tight and they had that twin telepathy thing, he guessed that she was right. After all, she always felt the pain that Viktor felt when he was tortured by the dark Lord.

At that moment there was a knocking on the door. Viktoria put a hand over her mouth as she ran out of the room. "Viktoria! Wait!" Severus called out after her as he followed her. He would hate to have Viktoria open the door in only his shirt, which reached down to her mid thigh. Severus ran after her, he also would hate to have to receive someone in only his boxer shorts.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Viktoria throw open the door and stare Lucius Malfoy straight in the face. 'What happened to Viktor?' the green letters glowed before Lucius who looked down at his feet. He'd met Viktoria and he remembered her from school, and despite the fact that he didn't have a heart; he couldn't bear to see her in tears. There was just something about her that broke your heart. _Perhaps because she's a mute and she reminds me of my sister,_ Lucius thought as he shook his head.

"Voldemort sent him and several others on a mission, but it was never expected that aurors would show up. One of the aurors ... killed Viktor with the _Avada Kedavra_. I'm very sorry," Lucius said as he looked up at Viktoria who started to cry harder as Severus took her in his arms.

---

'Severus are you sure that you should come?' Severus stared at the palm of his hand as she held his hand.

"Of course, I can't let you do this alone. Besides, no one knows ... of my mark," he said softly as they made their way into the large building in which they were supposed to identify the body of Viktor. He put his arm around her as they made their way to the room at the very end. Viktoria took in a very sharp breath at the sight of Alastor Moody standing outside the door.

"Miss Lupin? I assume you have come to identify the body. I've told Remus, but I doubt that he will make it down. He didn't seem to want to," Alastor said as he looked over at Severus with his magical eye. Of course he eyed his suspiciously, but Severus merely stood there straight and tall with his arm wrapped around Viktoria. Viktoria merely nodded as Moody led them into the room.

Viktoria walked into the cold room, there were about eight tables in the room, each one had a body with a sheet covering it over the tables. Viktoria closed her eyes as a tear slid down her face. She followed Moody to a table at the far end of the room. As they neared the table, she pushed Severus away from her; she wanted to go up to him alone. Moody slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal his head and shoulders.

Viktoria put a hand over her mouth as she neared and felt the tears rising in her eyes. Through her glassy stare she looked down at the young and handsome face of her brother as she came closer. "I'll leave you alone," Alastor said as he walked out of the room. Sometimes he forgot that Death Eaters had families too; families that often never saw them as Death Eaters and only remembered them as who they were before they were taken in by the Dark Lord.

Viktoria's tears flowed over her eyes and fell on Viktor's lifeless body. She took her hand away from her mouth and she sobbed as she lightly touched her brother's smooth face. She stared down at the eyes that would never open again, the mouth that would never smile at her again. She ran her hand through his soft hair and could feel her body shake, she hadn't wanted to believe that he was dead, even when Lucius came to deliver the news, but it was hard to deny now.

"Severus, it's really him," she cried as she turned around and threw her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. Severus held her tight as he stared at the lifeless body of Viktor. His heart felt a pang, not only because of Viktoria's suffering, but he knew that Viktor was too young to go, especially for a man who would never even remember who he was. He had tried that night, long ago to convince Viktor not to join, but he had failed. Here he was, a young boy, died for a cruel and heartless Lord who didn't even care.

"Viktoria?" Viktoria pulled away from Severus and through her teary gaze she looked over at Remus. She walked over to him and threw her arms around her brother. Remus merely held her as he looked over at Severus, wondering what the hell he was doing there.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" Remus asked as he looked over at Severus while still holding his sister.

"I don't think now is the time Remus," Severus said as he looked over at Remus. There was a very solemn expression in his face. Remus held his sister and looked beyond the table over to where he saw Viktor. He shut his eyes at the sight and buried his face in Viktoria's hair. He decided to let go the fact that Severus was there. Viktor wrote to Remus several days earlier to tell him that Severus and Viktoria were back together, the main reason why Remus hadn't wanted to see her recently.

"It's all right Viktoria, everything will be fine," he said as he held her. He hadn't ever particularly liked Viktor and they'd never gotten along, but it hurt to see his brother lying lifeless on that table. There was a time, very long ago, when Viktor had actually wanted to spend time with him. As he stared at Viktor on the table, all he could think of was the four year old who followed him everywhere and tried to imitate everything that he did.

Viktoria merely continued to sob; Remus couldn't imagine what Viktoria was feeling. She had always had a special bond with Viktor. She was definitely his better half and now he was gone. The death of Viktor was something her heart would never stop feeling, she would feel the pain till the end of her days. Remus knew that ever since Viktor became a Death Eater Viktoria had tried to distance herself from him, but she was never able to, not for very long at least. They had both needed each other and she was really all he had and she knew that. Sometimes Remus even felt like Viktor was all she had. _Unlike you, he didn't judge her relationship with Severus. He just accepted it and tried to be there for her._

"Ill leave you two alone," Severus said as he walked out of the room, feeling that brother and sister needed sometime alone together, though he hated to leave her alone.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 11: Brother In Law

_**Chapter 11: Brother-In-Law**_

"Hello brother-in-law," Viktor said as he walked next to Severus. Ever since he and Viktoria started dating six moths earlier, in December, Viktor started calling him brother-in-law, something that both vexed and amused him. Severus turned to look at the fifteen years old walking beside him.

"I've told you not to call me that. Is there something you want?" Severus asked. Viktor merely smiled and shook his head. Viktor was a very strange person in Severus' opinion. He was actually a very serious and almost depressing person. But there were other times, such as the current moment, in which he actually seemed happy and energetic. He was actually approachable. "What's put you into such a fine mood?" Severus asked as he cast a glance at Viktor, who were merely continued to walk with his ridiculous smile. Which Severus assumed was very charming if you saw the ways that girls would look at Viktor. Remus had certainly never gotten that type of attention. Severus guessed it was because he spent all his time with James and Sirius, who were the ones that got all the attention from girls.

"Nothing," Viktor replied. Viktor was born five minutes after Viktoria, but he was often ignored. Viktoria told him this and many other things. Like the fact that from the age of five, when Viktoria disappeared, he became very angry. Most of his anger was directed towards Remus and it then spread to his parents for they always chose Remus' side in an argument. Because of it Viktor had started to act out and misbehave, which was the reason Severus believed that he chose Slytherin. Viktoria told him that Viktor was tired of constantly being compared to his brother, and so he wanted to be as different from Remus as possible. Naturally if Remus was in Griffindor, the complete opposite of that would be Slytherin.

'Hello Viktor, Severus,' the green letters glowed before them as Viktoria walked up to them. They both stopped walking and stood before her. Due to the fact that the only person that knew of their relationship was Viktor, they kept up the appearance of mere acquaintances around the whole school. Severus merely nodded as Viktor and Viktoria hugged briefly, as was their custom to do whenever they ran into each other. 'Can I have a word with you Severus?'

Severus merely nodded as he followed Viktoria away from plain sight and into one of the many nooks and crannies of Hogwarts. "What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he stared down at her with his black eyes. The nook that they stood in was a little dark, as the light of the sun that bathed the hallway did not reach it. It was fairly small, like a broom closet, but they had enough room for them to stand in the very least a foot and a half apart or perhaps more.

Viktoria merely smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. 'Nothing, we just haven't been alone together for quite sometime,' he read on the palm of his hand. He looked up and smiled as he stepped closer to her. He placed his hand lightly on her face and tilted it up so that he could place a kiss on her very soft lips. He'd missed the softness of her skin and the taste of her mouth in the past several days. It seemed that they had not been able to steel away to see each other in private for quite sometime.

"Viktoria?" Viktoria stepped away from Severus as Severus pulled away and they both turned to see who had interrupted them. All color faded from her face as she saw Remus and Severus gritted his teeth. He wasn't afraid of what Remus would say or do about him dating Viktoria, but it did cause him much displeasure to have to look at Remus. Mostly it was due to the fact of what happened the previous year, after they'd all finished their OWLs. "What are you doing? Were you kissing Severus?"

Viktoria tried her best to smile at her brother as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Remus looked down at the palm of his hand to see what it was that she had to say to him. 'Well the thing about that is ... well we've been dating for the past six months,' he read to himself as he looked up at Viktoria with a furrowed brow.

"What? And you never told me?" Remus asked as he looked at his sister. She looked down at her feet.

'I didn't think you would be very happy about it. You and Severus have never exactly gotten along. I was going to tell you, but Viktor made a good point against it,' looked up from the palm of his hand and stared at her.

"What was his point?" Remus asked as he looked at Severus for a brief moment as he turned back to look at Viktoria.

'That you would disapprove and never accept it. That you would only cast judgment on me and tell me things that would make me feel bad,' she replied as she looked at him. He stared down at his, his anger dissipating as he realized that Viktor wasn't wrong.

"You still should have told me. I may not like it very much, but it's not like I can tell you that you can't date him," he said as he looked at her. She stared up at him tried her best to smile as she looked up at him. He smiled as he stared down at her and gave her a hug. he let go of her and looked over at Severus. "I assume this changes nothing, you still hate me," Remus stated. Severus merely nodded in response as he looked away. Remus shook his head and looked down at Viktoria. "Just be careful, I don't want to see you cry for _him_."

Viktoria merely smiled and grabbed her brother's hand before giving him another hug. Remus placed a kiss on the top of her head as he walked away and looked down at the palm of his hand to see three little words. 'I love you.'

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 12: The Black Dog

_**Chapter 12: The Black Dog**_

Viktoria made her way down muggle London. It was October fifteen, not a very happy occasion for the past several years. It seemed that once it was one of the happiest days of the year, the one day she used to look forward to every year, but now it seemed to be the loneliest and saddest day of the year. It always reminded her of Viktor, as it was their birth day, and as Severus was back at Hogwarts teaching she was completely alone.

Not that it would have been any better to have him around. He'd written to her a letter at the beginning of the previous school year, telling her that Remus would be teaching at Hogwarts, something that Viktoria cared nothing for, she still refused to forgive Remus for not attending her wedding. She hadn't thought about the fact that her brother would spill the beans about her relationship with Sirius, which turned their already struggling marriage even more sour.

They're marriage was already suffering because he was gone all year to be teaching, the distance was hurting them, but after that blow Viktoria had begun to fear that they would not last together much longer. She was getting tired of the constant arguing and the fact that Severus would just leave for days at a time after a particularly nasty argument. Viktoria was slowly getting very tired of it all. It didn't help that she was still hurting from the fact that she had lost her first child. Severus wanted a child, and she wanted to give him one, but she was too scared of what would happen.

Viktoria closed her eyes tight as she walked. When she and Severus had first found out that they were going to have a baby, they were so very happy. It was going to be a boy and they were going to name him Marius, but she lost him. Apparently her body was not able to provide him with what he needed.

Viktoria looked up at the sound of a dog whimpering. She looked down at the black dog that was limping over to her. Viktoria furrowed her brow as she crouched down to grab the little guy. She stared at its big black eyes which were shining with pain, he looked so adorable. The dog was thin and scruffy, but was very adorable despite it all.

Viktoria furrowed her brow as she looked at it, a very familiar looking dog it was. Viktoria looked around as she grabbed the dog and apparated it home. 'All right Sirius, I know it's you,' the letters glowed green as she stared down at it. The dog merely tilted its head in that cute way dogs do. 'Oh don't look at me like that. I know it's you.'

The dog rolled it's eyes as its shape shifted into that of a rather tall, thin man that looked like he'd gone through hell and was trying to recover from it. She guessed twelve years in Azkaban really was a lifetime. "All right, why are you not afraid of me or looking at me like I am a murderer?" he asked as he stared down at her. "Have you talked to Remus?"

'I haven't talked to Remus in, about twelve or thirteen years,' the letters glowed green as she turned away from him and sat down, like it was a perfectly natural and safe thing to be speaking to a man who had escaped from prison and was the most wanted man in the entire wizarding world. He stared at her, wondering why it was then that she wasn't afraid or calling the local authorities on him.

"Then why are you sitting there staring at me like I'm not a threat to your life?" he asked as he stared down at her. She stared at him with very sad eyes. He noted that a lot had changed about her. She was as beautiful as ever and she still seemed young, but her eyes seemed to be filled with grief and despair, the likes of which he'd never seen written there. Sure he had always seen that sad look in her eyes, but this was ten times worse then ever before.

'You're not going to hurt me. I know you Sirius. I know you would die before letting anything happen to James or Lily. I don't know what exactly happened, but I know that you're innocent, which is why you can stay here as long as you want,' the letters glowed before him and he merely nodded as he stared down at her.

"Really? I mean I'd hate to impose, but spending any longer on the streets..."

'Of course I'm serious. You can stay as long as you wish. So what happened at Hogwarts? I've heard a good deal about the fact that you were there. But would care to elaborate and tell me the whole story?' the words glowed in front of him as she smiled that sad smile of hers.

Sirius merely sat down as he stared down at her and sat down next to her. He told her about his year, about his capture, his escape and the fact that he was close to Harry, their godson. Viktoria smiled as she heard about what he had to say. After what happened to Lily and James and Sirius, she'd wanted to take Harry. She wanted to raise him, but Dumbledore said that he should be brought up by actual relatives and away from the wizarding world. He also pointed out the fact that Severus would have hated to raise Harry, therefore she merely watched over him as best she could from a safe distance.

"I wish that I could take him away from his awful aunt and uncle, but ..." he trailed off as it was obvious why he couldn't.

'Yes I know. I watched over him as best I could, from a safe distance. But I had to stop when he was about eight or nine,' she said as she looked over at Sirius. He nodded. He understood why Dumbledore had wanted Harry to be raised by his aunt and uncle.

"So what has been happening in your life? Why haven't you seen or talked to Remus in such a long time?" he asked as he stared at her with a furrowed brow. Her and her brothers had always been as thick as thieves. He didn't understand how or why she hadn't seen Remus in such a long time. Viktoria sighed.

'As you may have found out when Viktor died Severus and I were back together,' the letters glowed before him and he nodded.

"Remus wasn't very happy about that and as a matter of fact neither was I. I was worried about you, after what happened the last time," he said as he stared at his good friend. She smiled bitterly as she looked at him.

'Well Severus and I got married, after the war with Voldemort was over and he disappeared,' Sirius grimaced as this and motioned for her to go on. 'I asked Remus to come to the wedding, but he absolutely refused and I've never wanted to talk to him since. I've never forgiven him for it. And as he was working with Severus, he let it slip that you and I were together once upon a time and our marriage problems only increased and it's gotten to the point were I don't think I can take it anymore.'

"What problems are you having?" Sirius asked as he stared at her. She then went on to explain all of their problems, including the miscarriage in which she burst into tears. "Please don't cry Viktoria, everything is all right," he said as he reached out and brought her to his chest.

---

"You wanted to see me?" Sirius asked as he walked up to Viktoria, it was nearly the end of the school year and Severus would soon be returning home. Sirius hated to have to leave Harry alone as his last task was a mere day away, but Viktoria said it was urgent for her to see him. That she had very big news to tell him.

He'd stayed at her house for quite sometime, then left, then came and then left. Viktoria didn't mind that he just came and went and that he was gone for months at a time. He was just a good friend, but they did do something the last time which was probably not the best thing for them to do, not that either one of them regretted it.

'I'm pregnant,' the green letters glowed in front of him as he stared at her in complete and utter shock. Of course he was not stupid enough to ask the question if it was his, he already knew it was. Viktoria had not seen Severus in nearly a year and she certainly had not slept with him in much longer then that. Therefore he knew that it could be no one elses, but he just simply couldn't understand how that happened.

"Are you planning to keep the baby?" he asked as he stared at her. She looked down at her feet as Sirius held his breath, he didn't want what might be his only child to be thrown away.

'Or course I am,' she simply said as she touched her flat stomach. 'I'm less then a month along, but it's a little life inside me and I could never destroy his only chance at living. But I am worried Sirius,' she said as she looked up into his eyes, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"About what Severus will say?"

'NO! That I might lose him, that my body might not be able to sustain the little life growing inside of me,' she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"What are you planning to say to Severus?" he asked as he stared at her.

'The truth, what else can I say?' she asked as she looked at him. He placed his arms around her and held her tight, despite the hurtle that this was going to cause he couldn't keep the joy he was feeling away. He was going to have a baby!

"OH, don't worry about anything Viktoria, everything will be fine!" he said as he stared at her.

---

Viktoria sat frozen, her face very pale as Severus finally fell silent about the return of the Dark Lord and the fact that he had to go back into his service. He'd just gotten home from Hogwarts, the school year had finally ended and he'd just told her about everything. "I think that it would simply be for the best if we separated. Our marriage isn't working and the added stress of having to constantly return to the Dark Lord isn't going to help. I have this place in Spinners End where I can stay," he said as he stared at her.

"You're leaving me?" she asked as she turned her gaze, her voice was dead and hollow, devoid of all emotion. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting something like this.

"Yes and no. I will continue to support you, I will visit you, but this is for the best," he said as he stared down at her. She took in a deep breath, after everything that he'd told her, she wasn't sure if she could handle this, especially not in the condition she was in. The first few months of pregnancy were critical, if she were upset, it was very harmful to the baby, which she still had to tell him about. "I'm not asking you for a divorce. I still love you, but as things are and everything that is going on and as we know what's to come, I don't want to be around you. It's more for your safety than anything."

"You don't have to explain Severus. I understand why you're leaving," she said as she looked at him. She looked down at her hand and stared at the wedding ring on her finger. Despite the fact that she loved Sirius and cheated on Severus, despite the fact that they were having so many problems, he was still the love of her life and nothing would ever change that. Therefore, it did hurt that he was leaving. "But before you go, there is something that I have to tell you and I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again."

"What is it?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply as she looked into his eyes. His eyes clouded over with anger as he stared at her.

"By who? When? How could you do this to me?" he said as he stood up and turned his back to her. Viktoria stood up.

"I didn't do it to hurt you, but I've gotten so tired about the way that you refuse to let my past go. Like in the four years that you were a Death Eater you had not slept with Bellatrix!" Severus whirled around and stared at her with a furrowed brow. "What did you think that I didn't know? Of course I knew, but I never gave you a hard time about it, did I? And she was married, so don't act like I was the only one to commit adultery."

"But there is a very big difference in what I did and what you have done," he said as he stared down at her and she looked up into his eyes. "Have you come to hate me that much that you would betray me this way?" he asked as he stared down at her. She shook her head.

"I don't hate you. I love you just the same as I always have, but you haven't exactly been acting like you love me. You've left me alone for years, not just recently and I needed someone," she said a she looked up into his eyes. "I'm not blaming you, but I needed someone and it wasn't expected."

"Whose is it?" He asked as he stared down at her.

"Sirius," she said simply which sent him into a rage. He turned away and stared to pace furiously.

"What! Out of all people in the world it had to be that man? You better not be planning to keep it," she said as he turned around and looked down at her, coming dangerously close to him. She stared up at him with a furrowed brow.

"It's a child Severus, of course I'm keeping the baby. It's not the baby's fault that our marriage has been falling apart and it's not the baby's fault that I had a moment of weakness. Besides, you're leaving me as it is, what do you care if I keep the baby or not?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, she never was. "Just leave Severus, if you're going to go."

Severus stared at her as she turned away from him and walked away. She was hiding the tears that were building up in her eyes, something she'd taken to doing ever since he found out of her past relationship with Sirius. He watched her as she started walking away and looked down at the wedding band around his finger. "Will you still love me in the morning?" he asked softly as he looked up. She stopped walking.

"I should be the one asking you that. You know my answer and it will never change. You have always been and will always be the greatest love of my life," she said without looking at him, he could hear the tears in her voice. He walked over to her and turned her around gently. He wiped the tears that had spilled from her beautiful eyes and down her cheek.

"I don't wish to leave you alone in this condition, but you and I both know that it is for the best that I leave. If I stay I will stress you and the child will be at risk. Besides I need time to deal with this, but I will try to take care of you," he said as he stared down into her eyes.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 13: Her Words

_**Chapter 13: Her Words**_

'Severus, are you all right? What happened?' Severus came to a sudden stop as the green letters glowed before him. It was nearly curfew and he was wandering one of the many empty halls of Hogwarts. He was quite furious, had a swollen lip and a black eye. He'd been in a fist fight with seventh year Slytherin who was making fun of the fact that Viktoria didn't speak. His head was still rushing and his hands were shaking from his nerves as he slowly turned around to look over at Viktoria, she was staring at him with a furrowed brown.

"No I am not all right," he snapped as he stared over at her. He felt very uneasy on his legs and he felt very dizzy and nauseous. It was causing him trouble to look over at her and not see double. He said as he looked down and held his head. He walked over uneasily to the wall and held on so as not to fall over. Viktoria slowly walked over to him and took his arm. "I don't need your help," he said as he pulled his arm away from her, causing him to lose balance and come crashing down to the floor.

Viktoria's eyes widened, fearing that he might have severely hurt himself. She kneeled beside him and helped him sit up. Severus sat up slowly, his whole body felt sore. Going up against a boy who was not only about a year older then him and twice his size when it came to weight wasn't the best of things to do, especially when he had to handle the situation physically and without his wand. But had he been able to use his wand he would have definitely not been the one stumbling out of Slytherin in pain and humiliation.

'Oh Sev, what happened?' the words appeared in the air before him as she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his face.

"What happened is that idiot Crabbe thought that it was funny to make fun of you just because you don't talk. I'm getting tired of everyone thinking that you're crazy just because you don't talk," he said as he tried his best to pull away from her, but she held him down and forced his head on her shoulder. He was too tired to struggle against her and besides, resting his head on her shoulder was what he really wanted to do, even if he was to proud to do so on his own.

'Sweetie, you should pay them no mind just as I do,' the words glowed before him. It was somewhat hard to read through his black eye, which was beginning to swell and close, but he tried his best to read it without getting too nauseous.

"No Viktoria, I love you. They shouldn't be so ignorant and I just want them to stop already," he said as he looked up at her. When she stared at him strangely he realized that he had just told her he loved her. He'd never said it before and they'd been going out for six moths already. He knew for a long time that he was in love with her, but he'd never said so for fear that he might scare her off or that she might not feel the same. Severus paled as he stared at her, his heart beating very fast.

'You love me?' she asked as she stared down into his black eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat; he couldn't deny he said it.

"Yes, I've loved you for quite sometime now, but I was afraid of telling you," he said as he stared down at her. She furrowed her brow and he could see her question in her eyes long before the green letters appeared before him. "Because I was afraid that you might not feel the same," he said as he stared down at his hands.

"I love you too, Severus," she said as she stared at him. Severus raised his head at the sound of her voice. It sounded like a song, the most beautiful song in the world, being sung to his heart. He'd never before heard a more enchanting voice.

"You can talk? Why haven't you ever said a word before?" he asked as he stared down at her. She smiled as she looked at him and looked down at her hands. She leaned against the stone wall.

"When I was five, Remus and I were playing outside; it was a full moon out. It was Remus' first full moon since he'd been bitten and we didn't know that he was a werewolf," she said as her eyes clouded with the memory and she stared straight forward. She would never forget that night. Severus merely stared at her. He still couldn't believe the immense beauty of her voice. Despite the tragic and traumatic story she was telling him, it still sounded so beautiful.

"We'd wandered away, to play in the woods just as we always did. Viktor was asleep at home that night. When the full moon at last came out, Remus started to yell in pain and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help him and all I could do was cry as I watched him turn into a werewolf and when the transformation was complete he started growling at me. I called out his name and asked him to stop, but it was like he didn't know who I was and I started to run, deeper into the woods and the deeper you go the more dangerous and dark it gets. I was able to lose Remus, but I'd gone so deep into the woods that I was lost and didn't know my way back," Viktoria said as she looked into the air. Severus stared at her and he could see that tears were welling up in her eyes as she told him her story.

"I wandered for hours through the darkness. I was so afraid of what might be lurking in the darkness, of never getting home again, of drying and I couldn't stop crying. And then, I ran into a man. He was a tall man with a very rugged beard and his eyes were as black as night. He was clothed in all black and had one of the most menacing gazes in the world. He picked me up and carried me off and I screamed and screamed but no one could hear me," she said as she looked down at her hands. She still had nightmares of that man. She looked down at her hands as tears slid down her cheeks.

"He was a sailor, descendant of a pirate and he took me to a large ship. A very dark ship and as they traveled around they treated me like a slave. And they would beat me so severely there were many times that I thought I would die, but I didn't. They would starve me for days and yet I endured. I was whipped so often, one time in particular he whipped me so hard it broke the skin of my back straight down along the spine. He had me tied up and forced to lay on a table as he poured salt into the bleeding wound, I still have that scar," Viktoria said as she sobbed softly.

"I guess they became tired of me because one day they tossed me right off the boat. I thought I'd drowned but I guess I washed up into the shore, because when I awoke I found that I was on a deserted island. There were dead bodies of men all over the beach, their skin and bones torn as if by some very powerful and large talons and there were wrecked ships all along the rocks," she said as she closed her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to think of the mangled bodies.

"I wandered through the island for days, never staying too far away from the beach and one day I ran into three Sirens. They were large vulture like creatures with the heads of women and their claws were so sharp and looked so powerful that it seemed that they would be able to tear through the bone very easily. The three started to discuss what should be done to me. Sirens are very vengeful against men, but they didn't know what to do with me. But they had to do something for I was looking upon them, and as they are so hideous they want no one to look at them. One wanted to kill me like the rest, the other wanted me to stay forever, but the last suggested that I should be cursed for the rest of my days," she said as she looked into Severus' eyes.

"And so they cursed me, by giving me the voice of a Siren. They said that with so much as speaking a word, any man would fall dangerously in love with me. So in love that they might even do me or any other person I loved harm, for they would be driven so mad with love. That even my father or any siblings would completely forget my age or my relation with them if I spoke a word. They said that my voice would corrupt their love and change it so that their love would be hurtful for it would be a romantic love instead. They said that I was doomed for the rest of eternity. That should I ever love a man and speak to him that the man would fall in love with me for my voice, but that I would never know whether it was truly because of my voice or because he truly loved me. Since that day I decided that I would never speak a word to anyone. Only to the man who I loved that fell in love with me, even when I was a mute," she said as she looked into his eyes. He stared at her, the story was horrible and he understood why she would speak, but her voice was still so beautiful.

"How did you get back home?" Severus asked as he stared at her.

"Afterwards one of them took me in her sharp claws and left me at the port I'd first set out from. But I couldn't go on from there and so I slept on the dock, left almost half dead from days of starving and of all the open wounds on my body," she responded as she looked into his eyes. "When I woke in the morning I was in St. Mungos being treated for my many wounds. They told me that they'd contacted my parents who'd been searching for me through the whole wizarding world for the past year. It was only then that I realized I had no concept of how much time had actually passed. But that one year felt like an eternity."

"Well your voice is really beautiful. However, I do not think that it would drive me so insane with love that I would do whatever it is you wished," he said as he stared at her. She merely looked over at him with her sad eyes a smile slipping onto her face.

"Its at it's most powerful when I sing or hum, all I would have to do is hum and think of what I would like you to do and you would do it," she said as she looked at him.

"Oh really, prove it," he said as he stared at her. She started to hum, a hum so bewitchingly beautiful that he felt his heart beating fast at the sound of it. He felt like he was falling into a trance, like he could see anything and all his awareness was slipping away, all he could hear was her voice, singing to his rapid beating heart.

"Severus, you're body is paler then you're face. It's as pale as snow," Viktoria suddenly said. Severus shook his head and stared down at himself. He flushed a deep shade of scarlet as he realized that he was standing in the middle of the hallway in nothing but his boxer shorts. He immediately reached down and put on his robes.

"All right you've made your point," he said as he stared down at her. She was merely smiling up at him.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 14: Mother and Son

**_Chapter 14: Mother and Son_**

"Can I meet her?" Tonks asked all of a sudden as she looked at Remus. Harry was sitting on the couch across from them. They'd been speaking of Sirius and all their years at Hogwarts, though of course Remus would mention nothing about his brother or sister which was why Tonks merely blurted out the question. It had been on her mind for weeks, ever since Remus told her about them.

"Tonks I haven't seen her in about sixteen years. I'm sure she doesn't want to see me," Remus said as he looked over at her. But he did long to see Viktoria. She was his sister and he hadn't heard anything about her for the past several years, even Severus refused to say anything about her. Actually, ever since the Order of the Phoenix started up he would say nothing about Viktoria and whenever Remus asked about her he merely glared at him and ignored him. He guessed that Viktoria had no other choice to tell him about Sirius, which accounted for the particularly nasty looks that Severus gave Sirius.

"Wait, I thought that it was you that did not want to see her?" Tonks said as she turned her attention to him. Remus scratched his neck.

"She wanted me to come to her wedding and I told her that I wouldn't and she said that she would never forgive me for not going," he said as he looked at Tonks. He turned his gaze over to Harry who was merely sitting there, staring on in interest. He'd been spending quite sometime in Grimmauld ever since his birthday. He was working on making his way to Godric's Hollow, but he was still awaiting the arrival of both Hermione and Ron before he moved on.

"Oh please Remus, she's your sister. I very much doubt that she would hold that against you for nearly two decades. Remus, she's the only family you have, what if you never get another chance to see her again?" Tonks asked as she looked over at Remus. Remus looked down at his hands. He had to admit that Tonks was right. He did miss Viktoria an awful amount and almost regretted the fact that he'd allowed them to fall apart. He'd allowed Viktor to die without ever trying to fix things with him and he didn't want the same to happen with Viktoria.

"Well I guess you're right. I should go now actually as there is nothing to do here today," Remus said as he stood up. Recently there wasn't much to do with the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord hadn't done much for quite sometime, he was clearly plotting something big, which made the Order particularly nervous as there was no longer a spy so that they knew what they were planning.

"Great, lets go," Tonks said as she stood up. Remus turned to look at her and shook his head.

"It would be best that she not meet you just yet. She's never been particularly fond of any of my girlfriends, though she had good reason. Besides, I don't know how she'll receive me, which is why you're coming along," Remus said as he turned his attention over to Harry, who was taken aback by this. "If you're around her anger will surely dissipate. At least enough to give me time to explain to her how sorry I am."

"Me? How will I do that? Why do I have to go?" Harry suddenly said as he looked over at Remus in confusion. Remus stared at him for a moment. He thought that Harry would actually be glad to meet his godmother. _Ah, yes, I forgot to tell him that_, Remus thought to himself as he remembered that fact that he had left before he had the chance to.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lily picked Viktoria to be your godmother and she remains to this day your godmother," Remus said as he looked at Harry. Once more Harry seemed taken aback by this.

"So if she's my godmother, why didn't she take me after my parents were killed?" Harry said as they walked up to the house. Remus had already told him about the day of his birth and about the fact that Viktoria didn't speak and never would. He explained that if she'd ever spoken that she'd only ever done so to the man that she married.

"Many reasons, but I'm sure that she would have liked to raise you. She seemed very fond of you when you were born and Viktoria has always had the greatest of patience. She would have been very caring, loving and protective of you," Remus said as he looked over at Harry, who had gotten even taller then he already had been the previous year. He was now merely a couple of inches shorter then Remus.

"Why then didn't she raise me?" Harry asked as he looked over at Remus.

"For one thing Dumbledore didn't want her to. He wanted you to grow up with real family and away from the wizarding world. It was also the only way that the protection charm would work. Besides, I very much doubt that her husband would have liked to raise you," Remus said as they made their way up to the door. She lived in a two story home which looked like any other family home on the block. "This place has changed a lot since last I came here. It seems hospitable now."

"Who did she marry?" Harry asked as he turned too looked at Remus. Remus face darkened somewhat.

"She married Snape when she was twenty, in my opinion the biggest mistake of her life. Maybe now you understand why I absolutely refused to attend the wedding," Remus said as he turned to look as Harry as they stood directly before the door. Harry was shocked by this and disturbed on the same time. He couldn't believe anyone would actually marry Snape or at least not willingly.

"How could anyone want to marry Snape?" Harry said, almost spitting out the name as if it tasted horribly in his mouth. Remus merely shrugged and turned his attention to the door. He hesitated a moment before knocking but at last did so after taking in a very deep breath. He could hear his heart pounding horribly in his chest as he slowly started to fill with anxiety.

A moment later the door opened and a tall, thin woman stood in the doorway wearing a long black dress with long sleeves. She looked very young still, she looked to be about twenty five, even thought Remus told him that she was only two years younger then he, meaning she was truly more like thirty-six. She had long hair, brown like Remus', that was tied in a loose bun that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. She had warm amber eyes just like Remus.

Harry stared into her face it seemed like she was familiar to him, not just from the pictures he'd seen her in, but like he'd actually seen her a long time ago. 'Remus? What are you doing here?' the green letters glowed before her, her brows were knitted together in confusion.

"I've brought Harry to meet his godmother," Remus said as he lightly pushed Harry forward who stood before Viktoria awkwardly, not knowing why Remus pushed him towards her. A smile spread across her face as she looked at Harry and she put a hand to her mouth as if she couldn't believe it was really him.

'Harry, I haven't seen you since your were still a little boy,' the words glowed before him as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry stood in her embrace, not knowing what to do. He very slowly returned the hug and as he did so he caught her scent. He closed his eyes at the familiar smell of apples and his mind flashed back to when he was a little boy, about five years old, when he was at the park with Dudley and his aunt Petunia. Dudley had pushed him on the ground hard and he'd skinned his knees and hands.

_"Are you all right?" Harry looked up at the pretty lady with a tear-filled gaze. She was beautiful and looked like an angel as the sun behind her made her glow in her white sundress. She had a very pretty voice and long, straight brown hair that was loose. Harry merely pointed as his skinned knee. "Come here sweetie, I'll help you with that," she'd said as she picked him off the floor and carried him over to the nearest bench. She sat him on his lap and pulled out something from her bag, a powder which she sprinkled on his knees and the palms of his hand, causing the pain to stop and the scars to heal like magic. "All better, huh?" she said as she looked at him with a warm smile on her face. He nodded in response as he stared at her with wide eyes. _

"I remember you. You were there when I skinned my knee. You picked me up and made the wound disappear," he said as he looked at her with wide eyes as he pulled away. She was the nicest person that he'd ever met. That day he'd even longed for her to be his mother. He wanted to run away with her and wished that he were her son.

'You remember that?' the glowing green letters appeared as her eyes sparkled. 'I'd always watched out for you as best I could as a child, but your aunt Petunia wanted me nowhere near you. Said she wanted everyone of my kind to stay away, and after that incident Dumbledore scolded me.'

At that moment a small child appeared out from behind her skirt and the child clung to her skirt. The child was probably no more then two years old. He was small and had black hair and amber eyes. He had the cutest little face and his hands were tiny like the rest of him. Viktoria looked down and smiled once more as she looked at the little guy and picked him up.

"Who's this little guy?" Remus said as he stared at the beautiful little child that was staring at him in curiosity.

'He's your nephew, Amadeo,' Viktoria's green letters glowed as she handed the child over to Remus. Remus held the boy in his arms and smiled at him. _At least he doesn't look like Snape,_ a voice in him said, causing him to smile. Viktoria stood aside and motioned for them to come in. Harry stepped inside first, soon followed by Remus. The house inside was very nice, like any other home, which made it sharply contrast what it used to look like.

She'd replaced the maroon colored walls, with plain white paint and the black, leather couches with white ones. She's put carpet all over the dark wood and all together changed the fireplace. Where it used to be a grey stone fireplace there was now a white, marble fireplace that seemed more for decoration then anything else. "You've sure made your home a much... happier looking place."

'I didn't think Amadeo should grow up in so much darkness,' was Viktoria's glowing green response.

"May I ask why Amadeo looks nothing like Snape?" Remus suddenly asked as he continued to stare Amadeo's characteristics very slowly. There was something in his features that seemed very familiar, but the only thing the child had of Viktoria's was the eyes. Harry looked over at Viktoria whose face looked like she'd rather not hear that name.

'Why should he? Severus isn't his father,' Remus looked up at Viktoria's letters and furrowed his brow. He turned his attention over to his sister, who was sitting down on a couch and motioning for them both to do so, Harry sat down in the armchair and stared over at Viktoria.

"What do you mean Snape isn't his father, then who is?" Remus asked as he looked over at her and sat down.

'Can you honestly not guess? Who does he look like?' Viktoria asked as she looked at her brother. Remus sat the child in his lap and stared long into the sparkling eyes, the fine nose, the small pink lips, the black brows, and the casual, full, thick black hair.

"Sirius?" he asked as he looked over at her. She merely nodded in response as Harry turned his attention to the baby that Remus was holding. "But how did this happen?" Remus said as he put the child on the carpeted floor. He very slowly and on very shaky legs made his way over to Harry. Harry picked up the small boy in his arms and looked into his eyes. The baby smiled at him and grabbed at Harry's glasses with his little hands.

'He stayed with me whenever he needed a place to stay during the year that Hogwarts hosted the triwizard tournament. It happened sometime in June. Amadeo was born in March, a mere couple of months before Sirius passed away,' the glowing green letters stood before Remus.

"Did Sirius know about him?" he asked as he looked over at her.

'Of course, he loved Amadeo with all his heart even before he was born. That's why I didn't give Amadeo our last name, but Sirius'. As much as he'd hated his family he wanted Amadeo to have his name.' Viktoria's eyes sparkled with sadness despite the sad smile on her lips.

"Does that mean that you and Snape have not been together for the past several years?" he asked as he stared at her. Her smile suddenly disappeared as she glared at Remus.

'Severus and I were having problems of our own to struggle through before you added more to them. He didn't leave me but he sure treated me like he didn't love me anymore when he found out that once upon a time I had a relationship with Sirius. It was why he was never home anymore. When Sirius came he was company, and one night I let the loneliness get the best of me. But I will never say it was a mistake,' Viktoria said as she looked at him. Remus stared at his hands.

"How did he found out that it wasn't his?" he asked as he looked at her.

'Other then common sense? I told him the truth. He was leaving me anyway and he needed to know,' Viktoria's letters started to glow red.

"Does that mean you're not married?" he asked as he stared at her. She shook he head.

'We separated, but we didn't get a divorce. And as much as he loathed the child and his father, he still loved me enough to come by and check on me whenever he could and he continued to provide for me,' Viktoria responded.

"When was the last time that you saw him?" he asked as he stared at her.

'The last I saw him wasn't long before the night that he killed Dumbledore. He looked very troubled and treated me like nothing had come between us, he treated me the way he did when we first fell in love. That's how I knew that something was wrong. Like it was going to be the last time that we would see each other and he wanted us to be the perfect married couple one last time,' Victoria's letters glowed green as her eyes sparkled with tears. 'I guess it really was the last time I would ever see him.'

"Does he try to contact you at all?" Remus asked as he looked over at her. She merely shook her head in response. "I'm sorry Viktoria, for everything that I have ever done wrong," Remus said as he went over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her and she merely smiled at him and shook her head.

'It's okay, I've just missed you so much,' she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 15:Losing MariusBrith of Amadeo

_**Chapter 15: Loosing Marius/Birth of Amadeo**_

Viktoria sat up in bed as she felt pain and sat up in bed and turned on the lights, it was merely nine. She immediately through off the covers and looked down at all the blood in her bed and her eyes widened in terror as tears came to her eyes and she got out of bed and grabbed her wand. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as she apparated to St. Mungos. Immediately several Healers walked over at the sight of all the blood, no one asked her what was wrong for it was fairly obvious as Viktoria started to sob.

---

Dumbledore knocked on the door of Severus' office. A few moments later Severus opened the door. "Headmaster, what brings you here at this hour?" Severus asked as he stared at Dumbledore. It was nearly midnight. Severus was up grading papers, something that always seemed to put him in a bad mood. He didn't understand what children found so difficult about writing an essay. All the information they needed was already provided for them in the book, all they had to do was write the bloody essay.

"Severus I'm afraid that what I have to tell you isn't the best of news. It's Viktoria, she's in St. Mungos," Dumbledore said gravely as he looked at Severus whose face immediately went pale. Severus had been in a particularly good mood lately and Dumbledore knew that it was because he was excited about the fact that he was going to have a baby boy. He'd quite recently received the news, and it seemed to him that nothing could make him happier.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked as he stared at the Dumbledore who merely stared at him, not knowing what to say to him. Severus ran a hand through his hair.

"I have to go, I have to be with her," he said as he walked into his office and put on his cloak.

"Or course. Take off as much time as you need Severus," Dumbledore said as the young man came back with his cloak on.

"Thank you," Severus said as he rushed out closing the door behind himself and making his way out of the castle as fast as he could.

Severus walked in through the doors of St. Mungos and walked straight up to the front desk were a very sleepy Welcome Witch sat. "I'm looking for my wife, Viktoria Snape," Severus said as he stared at the Witch.

'Severus,' the letters glowed before him and he turned around and looked around until he spotted her slowly walking over to him. She was wearing a big black t-shirt and black joggers, clearly something that they'd provided for her for it was so big on her, her thin body was lost in it. Her eyes were puffy with tears and her face stained with them. She had her arms holding her sides, hugging her stomach.

Severus rushed up to her and through his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she clung to him tight. She sobbed as she held onto him. "I lost the baby Severus, I lost Marius," she whispered as she sobbed into his neck. Severus clung to her tight as he could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. He took in a deep breath and forced the tears away. It hurt so much to lose his first child before he was born, but he had to be the strong one.

"It will all be okay," he said, keeping out the pain from his voice. He held on very tight to her and tried his best to keep her body from shaking, but she continued to cry. It hurt him to lose his son; he couldn't imagine what it felt for her. After all, the child was part of her. She'd been connected to the baby in a way that he wasn't and would never be. And she'd so been looking forward to having Marius around at home. After all Viktoria had always loved children and having one of her own was certainly something that she was looking forward to in their marriage.

----

Sirius sat in an armchair, tilting it back on its hind legs in the kitchen. Before him was the March edition of the Quibbler, something that Tonks had brought by for him the other day, it had Harry's version of everything that happened at the end of the Quidditch World cup and how he'd witnessed the Dark Lords return. He'd just finished reading the article when a house elf came running into the room.

It was wearing a black pillowcase with a large silver P stitched onto the pillowcase, it was the uniform of the Prince House elves. It was one of the two Prince house elves that Severus had asked his mother's family to borrow while Viktoria was pregnant, to prevent what happened last time from happening again. It was needed for neither one of them could be there for Viktoria all the time. Sirius had to admit that it was quite... nice of him, considering the fact that it wasn't his child.

"Viktoria is in labor," the house elf said in perfect English as he looked up at Sirius with a disdainful look. The Prince house elves were the only one's Sirius had ever met who spoke English properly or looked down on wizards. Then again the Prince family was one of the eldest pure-blood families in the wizarding world, the name went as far back as the age of the four founders of Hogwarts. Not only that but all the Prince house elves, twelve in total, belonged to an old bitter woman, Snape's aunt. She only lent them to him because he was her favorite nephew, despite the fact that he was only a half blood.

"How long has she been in labor?" Sirius asked as he immediately stood up. The house elf sighed.

"She's already dilating. Take my hand and I shall have you there in no time," the house elf said, though it seemed that he would rather not have his hand touched by Sirius. Under Severus' orders the house elves were not to speak a single word about anything they saw or did under the orders of Severus and Viktoria to Snape's aunt. The two elves were to take orders from both Severus and Viktoria, but they would not listen to Sirius at all, which wasn't very surprising.

Sirius took his hand and all of a sudden he was standing in Viktorias room. She was laying in bed, leaning back against the head board propped up by pillows. Her legs were open, her hair in a loose bun. She was wearing a gown, the kind they use in hospitals and her legs were spread and the other house elf was already in position to receive the child when it was ready to come. As soon as they arrived the house elf let go of his hand to finish the preparations as Sirius immediately walked over to Viktorias side.

"How are you?" he said as he stared at her adoringly. She looked over at him, she was a little sweaty and her face showed the pains of labor as she tried to breath, but she tried her best to smile at him.

'Great,' the green letters appeared before him just before she started to yell in pain from a contraction.

"Misses contractions are less then a minute apart. It won't be long now," said the house elf that was staring at Viktoria to see how far along her dilating was coming. Sirius held her hand and kissed the top of Viktoria's hand.

"Have you told Severus?" Sirius suddenly asked as he looked over at Viktoria. Viktoria squinted in pain as another contraction came.

'He didn't want to know when the baby was born, but he said he'd drop by eventually. But I doubt he will today,' the words glowed before him.

"It's time Misses. You must push," the house elf said as it inched forward and placed its hands on Viktoria knees. Viktoria pushed and groaned as she did so. She lay back on the pillows to take in air, her breathing was very heavy as all women in labor. "Push harder Misses," the elf said as Viktoria pushed once more. "I could see the child's dark hair, just one or more big ones," the house elf said. Viktoria pushed once more a push that lasted a while, before she lay back and panted.

The other house elf walked over with a towel and took the baby in its arms as the other cut the umbilical cord. As soon as the baby was free the house elf took it away to a warm bath of water and quickly cleaned it up and fixed the belly button before walking over with the baby wrapped in clean blankets and handing the wailing child to Viktoria. "Hi sweetie," Viktoria said as she looked down at the baby, which stopped crying as soon as he heard Viktoria's voice. Sirius stared at Viktoria, he'd never before heard her speak, and her voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Not even the song of a phoenix compared. "Aren't you the most beautiful little guy in this world," she said as she looked at its sparkling amber eyes.

"He has your beautiful eyes," Sirius said as he leaned over Viktoria to stare at his son. Viktoria smiled as she looked over at Sirius. At the moment she didn't care about the effect her voice might have on anyone. It was the birth of her son and it was so special occasion that she felt that the curse could give her a break. Besides, to a child her voice was simply beautiful music to them, nothing more. It wouldn't ensnare them the way that it would to older men, as children are innocent and pure.

"Yes but everything else he got from his father," she said as she held him and looked over at Sirius. For a moment she thought of Severus and of their lost child and she could feel a tear slowly slip down her cheek as she turned her watery gaze to her baby boy and smiled. "I know just what to call you baby boy, Amadeo, because someone must love you very much to have you safely here in my arms. Do you like it Sirius?"

"It's a wonderful name," Sirius said as he looked over at her. She handed the baby over to Sirius and watched him as he took his boy in his arms. "He's so tiny," Sirius said as he looked at the small hands and grabbed one of the teeny tiny hands in his own. "Your mum and dad's little boy and nothing will ever hurt you," he said as he stared at his child with beaming eyes as Amadeo slowly closed his little eyes. Apparently the labor had been hard on him too.

"He certainly is a little miracle," Viktoria said as the house elves hurried around and cleaned everything. Sirius looked over at her and smiled. She loved the sight of Sirius, sitting there with their child in his arms. It seemed like the world, with its oncoming war was coming to a stop, just for the birth of Amadeo.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 16: Sirius Black

_**Chapter 16: Sirius Black**_

"Viktoria what are you still doing here?" Dumbledore asked as he walked into Godrics Hollow. Viktoria stood by the window next to the baby crib were Harry used to sleep. She didn't understand why Severus had never said anything about Voldemort attacking Godrics Hollow. She slowly turned away from the window, blinking her tears away. She slowly turned her attention to look at Dumbledore.

'Did you really have to take Harry away?' Viktoria's green letters glowed before him as she turned her attention to him. Dumbledore stared at her for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at her and walked over as he slowly took her inside his arms.

"I know that it hurts to have lost Lily and James in one night and have your godson taken away, but it's for the best that Harry grows up with muggles. He needs to grow up away from the wizarding world. After all it's started already. You know what their calling him, the-boy-who-lived. His name will go down in all the history books as the only person in the history of magic to survive the killing curse. No, it's far more healthy for him to grow up away from it all," he said as he pulled her away from him and looked down into her eyes as he held her in arms length. "Besides I don't see Severus raising Harry Potter."

Viktoria allowed a small sad smile to slip onto her face. "Professor Dumbledore, their taking Sirius Black to Azkaban," Professor McGonegall said as she nearly ran into the room. "Their saying that he's the one that betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and that this morning he blew up half of an entire street killing twelve muggles and Peter Petigrew with ONE curse! And their saying that when he was taken away all he did was LAUGH!" McGonegall said as she stared at Viktoria and Dumbledore.

'But that doesn't make any sense, Sirius would never kill anyone. Besides he loved Lily and James and hated all that pure-blood mania crap, he'd never betray them to Voldemort,' Viktoria's green letters glowed as she looked between the two of them. There was a very concerned look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes I know, it's doesn't make much sense to me either but he was the Potter's secret keeper, he was the only one who could say were they where," Dumbledore said, never tearing his eyes away from McGonegall. "Are you sure that he killed Petigrew?"

"They combed the street for him, the largest part that they found was his pinky," McGonagall said as she frowned. Viktoria furrowed her brow.

"I must go down to Azkaban to see what's happening," Dumbledore said as he walked toward the door. Viktoria walked after him causing Dumbledore to turn around. "It would be best if you not go, Viktoria. The Dementors take away people's happiest moments and leave them only with their darkest moments in life and considering your past I'm afraid they would affect you more then others," Dumbledore said as he stared down at her. She merely nodded in response.

Viktoria turned away and walked over to the baby crib and stared down inside. She thought that it was very ironic that the previous night, when the Dark Lord was still around and the war was going on, everything seemed much better then at that very moment. While the rest of the wizarding world wildly celebrated, here she stood, in a deep sadness. She'd lost James, Lily, Harry and now Sirius. What was next?

"Viktoria, did you stay here all night?" Remus asked as he walked into the room. Viktoria merely nodded. She'd arrived the night before with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, but it was already too late. Most of the Death Eaters who'd come with the Dark Lord had scattered as soon as he was defeated and it was far too late to save Lily and James. Viktoria had been the first to walk in, she'd heard Harry's wails and ran straight to that room and picked him up in his arms, trying her best not to look at Lily's dead body on the floor.

Remus had arrived moments later and he'd taken Lily into his arms and started to cry as Viktoria held on tightly to Harry, trying her best to keep from sobbing, for Harry's sake. He was scared as it was; her sobbing uncontrollably would not help the matter. It was a horrible night; Lily's body had already been taken away along with the other's who'd been unfortunate enough to die in Godric Hollow when Hagrid arrived to take Harry away to Dumbledore. Remus had to talk her into giving the baby up, for she simply didn't want to let him go. By then she'd already calmed him by humming so softly that only Harry could hear her and he was sound asleep when Hagrid took him in his arms.

She and Remus had accompanied Hagrid down the stairs, Sirius was still kneeling on the ground, he was inconsolable. He was holding onto James' body and he wouldn't let them take the body away. She'd gone up to him, kneeled beside him and touched his shoulder. He merely turned around to look at her and tried his best to hide his tears. She was the only one who could get near to him, the only one Sirius allowed to get near to him that night. She took his arm and helped him to his feet and hugged him as he started sobbing while they took away James.

'Have you heard what they are saying about Sirius?' the question glowed before him as Viktoria looked out the window beyond the baby's crib.

"Yes, I came with McGonegall. She said that you were up here," Remus said as he looked around. He didn't know what to feel about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. None of it made any sense to him.

'It wasn't him Remus,' Viktoria's green letters glowed as she picked up one of Harry's baby blankets and brought it up to her nose. It still had his fragrance. Remus looked down and scratched h is neck. He couldn't see any one else who it could be, but he didn't want to say anything about that. 'Sirius wanted to say something to me last night. After he gave Hagrid his motorcycle, but he never said a word.'

Remus stood there for a moment and wondered what Sirius might have wanted to say. Perhaps he wanted to apologize for his betrayal or try to explain it, Remus merely shook his head. It didn't seem like anything he could have possibly said would change the matter. "Whether he did it or not, he's going to Azkaban for killing Peter and the dozen muggles," Remus said as he stared at his sister who immediately whirled around with a frown on her face.

'But you know Sirius would never kill anybody! He must have been framed!' Viktoria said as she looked over at Remus. Remus looked away. He found it very hard to believe that someone would go to such lengths to frame him of a crime. Besides, the only other wizard there apart from Sirius was Peter, whom had perished with the twelve other people.

"You should go home to Severus, Viktoria. I'm sure that he's very worried," Remus said as he looked at her. She turned away from him and looked out the window; it was a very bright and sunny day.

'I don't want to go home, I don't think I can see him just yet,' Viktoria's letters glowed before Remus. It just all seemed so surreal to Viktoria that she could lose most of the people she cared about in the course of so little time and that the man that had terrorized their entire world was defeated by a child.

---

Viktoria grabbed her hair and just as she opened her front door she set her hair loose. Severus stared at Viktoria and looked down at his feet. He still loved her very much, which was the reason that he still wore his ring around his neck and did not want to ask for a divorce, but he'd not moved back in with her or seen her in quite sometime. Even now he wasn't here of his own accord, he was simply there to deliver bad news.

"Severus, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Viktoria asked as she stepped aside and allowed Severus to walk in. He walked into the room and wondered how he would tell her what happened. He hated Sirius and he hated the fact that he had to share his wife's heart with him, but that didn't mean that he wanted to have Sirius killed. After all, it wouldn't mean that Viktoria would stop loving Sirius.

"Well there is something very grave that I have to tell you and I know that it isn't best that you hear it from me, but it could be worse," Severus said as he looked over at her. She furrowed her brow in concern. "You should sit down," he said as he lightly grabbed her arm and walked her over to the couch where they both sat down together.

"What is it Severus?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yesterday, the Ministry of Magic was, invaded. Potter went to the Ministry of Magic with Several friends, because he believed that his godfather was there in the Department of Mysteries, but it was a trap sent from the Dark Lord to lure him there. There were many Death Eaters there, they wanted Potter to get a prophecy about Potter and the Dark Lord and it started, well I guess you can say the first battle of the oncoming war," Severus said as he stared at Viktoria who was trying to see what he was trying to get at. "The Order of course went, along with Sirius. I don't know exactly what happened, I wasn't able to go, but I hear that Sirius was engaged in combat with Bellatrix and she hit him with one of her spells. Sirius fell beyond the veil, quite literally."

Viktoria took in a sharp intake of breath. She sat staring at him for a moment, as if she were trying to grasp what happened. She turned away and ran a hand through her hair as tears welled up in her eyes. "He's dead? No, he can't be. His name wasn't cleared, he hasn't gotten a chance to be a father to his son," Viktoria said as he voice started to shake with the tears in her throat.

"The Order members didn't want him to go, didn't want him to be exposed, but he wanted to be with his godson and ensure his safety," Severus said as he looked at Viktoria who was starting to shake with grief. Severus looked away; he really didn't know what to do. He hadn't quite touched her in a long time, so he wasn't sure that he should comfort her by taking her in his arms, especially as he hated Sirius so much. He thought that by doing so she would think that he was happy about Sirius' death. "The Ministry can no longer deny that the Dark Lord has indeed returned, there will be a war, like the last."

"No, not like the last," Viktoria whispered as she took in a deep breath.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW. I need some feedback


	18. Chapter 17: Severus Snape

_**Chapter 17: Severus Snape**_

"Severus, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the school?" Viktoria asked as she opened the door to see Severus standing there. He looked somewhat troubled as he stared down at her. Inside he was battling whether or not he should say what was troubling, whether to tell her the whole truth, or if he should not. A part of him wanted to tell her, so that she wouldn't think so badly of him, but another part of him thought that he shouldn't say a thing, that it would make things easier for her.

"Is it so bad that I want to visit my wife?" he asked as he stared down into her eyes. She shook her head and stepped aside and allowed him to come in.

"It's just strange. I mean after all that's happened and the fact that you haven't really wanted to see or talk to me lately, and the last time that you came like this was to tell me bad news. That's not it, is it?" Viktoria asked as she looked up at him after closing the door. He turned around to look at her and shook his head.

"No, no. I've just missed the way that we used to be," he said as he reached out his hand to hers and pulled her toward the couch and sat down to stare at her. He stared into her beautiful ambers eyes. Her long brown hair was tied in a loose bun; ever since Amadeo was born she pulled it back so that he would not tug on it with his tiny baby fist. "You know once you put the boy to sleep you should set your hair loose, it has always looked far more beautiful when it's down," he said as he reached up to her hair and set it loose.

Viktoria stared at Severus who was staring at her with sparkling eyes. She turned away and looked down at her hands to where the wedding ring was still poised as if her marriage were perfect and normal. She knew that there was a reason for Severus' sudden appearance and change of attitude, but she'd preferred not to ask as to why that was. She'd also missed the way their marriage had once been.

Viktoria looked up and reached to his collar and reached inside. She tugged out a silver chain that hung beneath his robes from which he hung his wedding band. He'd done so ever since he started teaching at Hogwarts, and Viktoria didn't mind. She understood that he didn't want his students or colleagues to know that he was married, didn't want to mix his work life with his private life. "You still wear it," Viktoria said as if she'd half expected him to have thrown it out. She stared at the wedding band with her name etched onto the outside on inscribed on the inside was her response to his question.

"Of course I do. We've had problems, but you've always been the girl of my dreams and I won't let you go again," he said as he stared down into her eyes. She looked up and tried her best to smile as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, something she hadn't done in a very long time. It was meant to be nothing more then a chaste kiss, but years of not so much as touching each other sparked a large flame in their hearts.

Severus kissed her soft lips and savored their taste, the way they moved. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body so that it was practically on top of his. She was still as light as he remembered her. He pulled his lips away from hers and traced a trail of kisses down her neck. "Will you still love me in the morning?" the question came out in somewhat of a soft moan as she closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"Always and forever," he responded into her neck.

Viktoria reached out to the owl and untied the Daily Prophet from its leg before dropping a few coins into the pouch that the owl was carrying. Immediately it flew off. Viktoria sighed and sat down as she opened the Daily Prophet. Her eyes widened when she read the headline and she quickly scanned the article for information.

Only a few days ago she'd seen Severus and now she read that he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic because he murdered Albus Dumbledore and was in fact on Voldemorts side. It just didn't make any sense to her. Sure Severus had once been a Death Eater and was capable of murder, but he would never do anything to Dumbledore. He loved the man as though he were the father that he'd wished he had. They'd had their differences and spats in the past, but Severus would never hurt him.

Viktoria felt her heart heavy with woe. It was very hard to believe that Dumbledore was dead. She'd almost forgotten that Dumbledore was in fact human. She'd gone through her whole life, never thinking that Dumbledore could ever die. It was like the world was missing a very big part. Viktoria stood up and ran up the stairs and looked out the window. It was a bright sunny day and as she stared out the window she could have sworn she could hear Fawkes' lament.

Viktoria closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She turned away from the window and slipped down so that she was on the floor in tears holding a hand to her heart. And for the first time in her life, she sung a song, very loud and clear to the world. A beautiful, mournful song, that spoke of a wonderful man who'd passed away. A song that magically echoed through the city.

**TBC…**

**A/N: **Please Review. And if you wish, tell me if you would like me to add a guideline that will help you if you are having trouble keeping up with the timeline of the story. If you woulf like one, I would certainly add one.


	19. Chapter 18: 12 Grimmauld Place

_**Chapter 18: Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

For the second time in her life Viktoria toward Number 12 Grimmauld place. She'd been there once before, she'd gone to visit Sirius on a day that he was completely alone. She'd merely gone over to chat and so that Sirius could be with his baby for a little while. It was easier for her to go to him then it was for him to go to her. She was coming back with Harry and Remus, who was carrying Amadeo while Viktoria talked to Harry, she was very curious to hear all about his life.

'Oh my, it sounds as though you've been through hell and back,' she said with a smile as she looked at Harry. 'If Lily were alive she would have had a heart attack. You know, she used to be scared every time you so much as got the slightest bump or scratch on you. She'd be very worried if she knew you were taking the weight of the world on your shoulder.'

Harry looked down and scratched his neck. It made him feel slightly guilty, like when Remus had told him that he was gambling away his parents sacrifice that night in his third year. "I know, but someone has to rid the world of Voldemort," Harry said as he looked down at his feet as they walked up to the door of Grimmauld.

Viktoria ran her hand through Harry's hair. 'Your mother would be so proud of you Harry. You've grown into a very fine young man,' Viktoria's letters glowed green as she wrapped an arm around her godson's shoulders. He smiled at her and looked down at his feet once more. It seemed that though Sirius was gone, someone had sent him a gift to make his heart seem lighter.

"Well, here we are," Remus said as he looked at the door. Viktoria nodded as the door slowly opened and they walked inside. They all slowly made their way to the door opposite and made their way down the stairs into the kitchen. As they neared the bottom of the staircase they could hear the sound of a couple people beyond the door.

Harry was the first one to walk in and was very happy to see that the Weasley's had arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both standing around as Ron and Ginny sat at the table with Hermione Granger. But they weren't the only ones down there. Tonks was also there and by the looks of it she was very happy to see Remus, though the sight of him holding a child slightly threw her back, just as the appearance of a complete stranger set everyone else in the room into immobile silence.

"Remus, I'm so glad that your back," Tonks said as she got up and walked over to Remus and placed a kiss on his cheek. Viktoria stared at her brother and the young woman with a raised brow as she turned to look at Harry who merely smiled at her as he walked over to the table with his friends, who immediately started asking whispered questions. "Who's this little fellow?" Tonks asked with a smile as she looked at Remus and played with his little hand.

"My nephew," he responded as he looked over at Viktoria who was merely standing there silently, scrutinizing Tonks and summing her up. She had a tendency to dislike her brother's girlfriends. Not out of sisterly jealousy, but out of concern for her brother. None of his past girlfriends were ever worthy of Remus and in the end they all left him with a large pain in his heart. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my sister, Viktoria. She doesn't talk. Viktoria this is Molly and Arthur Weasley. Over there are his children, Ginny and Ron and the blonde one is Hermione Granger. Harry has of course told you of them and this is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called by her surname."

Immediately everyone in the room smiled at her and offered her the warmest of greetings as they walked over and shook her hands. "Remus never told us that he had a sister," Molly Weasley said as she shook hands with Viktoria. Viktoria merely smiled amiably as she shook her hand.

"Neither did he tell us that you were so beautiful," Mr. Weasley said as he shook her hand. Viktoria smiled and nodded in a way of thanks for the complement. She then turned her attention to Hermione, Ginny and Ron who were walking up to say hello. Harry had told her a great deal of his friends and the girl that he was in love with. She merely smiled at them as they all said hello in a polite as fashion possible.

"Viktoria doesn't speak, she's mute and she communicates through writing," Remus then said in explanation to the glowing letters that appeared before them all telling them how pleased that she was to meet them all. Everyone suddenly seemed somewhat uncomfortable about that, but they all tried their best to smile and treat her as best that they could. Viktoria didn't much mind. She was pretty used to it.

"May I hold the child? He's so very adorable and I have not held a baby in so many years and I am so fond of them," Molly said as she looked over at Viktoria. Viktoria smiled with a mothers pride and merely nodded in response as Molly took the child from Remus' hands and held him in her arms. She looked at the child and smiled. "He's a very fine looking boy. The father must be very proud."

'He was,' Viktoria merely responded as she looked at the floor sadly. Molly looked over at her and immediately apologized. Viktoria merely looked up and shook her head. 'It's quite all right, I'm not the only one that lost him and I certainly am not the only one that misses him,' Viktoria's letters glowed as she cast a brief glance at Harry, who looked down at his feet. She then turned her glance to see Tonks who was staring at her with a contemplative gaze.

Tonks thought that the child looked rather familiar and wondered whom the child was, as Remus had not yet told her whom his sister had married that was so disagreeable to him. "I've been very anxious to meet you ever since Remus told me of your existence a couple of days ago," Tonks said as she looked at her, pushing away her thoughts and smiling at Viktoria as Harry went over to sit down with his friends once more. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were concerned with the child to pay any real attention to what was going on.

'Remus, you neglected to tell me about the fact that you had a ... what do you call your union to her?' Viktoria's words glowed before him as she turned her cold gaze from Remus to Tonks. Tonks stood close to Remus and gazed at Viktoria with a somewhat hurt look.

"Please Viktoria, Tonks isn't like the others. Please treat her well, for me," he said as he looked at her in as much as a whisper as possible. Viktoria raised a brown at this and turned her gaze to Tonks before turning it back to Remus.

'I'm sorry Remus, but that's what you said about all the other girls that you fell in love with. Besides, isn't she a little too young for you?' the black words appeared on the palm of his hand as she grabbed it. Tonks and Remus looked down at the writing before looking up at Viktoria, whose countenance became cold and very grave.

"Age doesn't matter in love. I seem to remember it was you that told me those very same words," he said through somewhat tight lips in a very low voice.

'I seem to remember that you were opposed to age differences. You opposed to it very strongly, when I was with Severus and the difference was only two years,' Viktoria's letters appeared on his hand and he stared at them in slight irritation at the subject. He didn't think his relationship to be the same at all to the one that she'd had with Severus. And at least Tonks wasn't a Death Eater.

Tonks read his palm and turned to look at the baby, and wondered if it was Severus' whom she'd married. It would make sense if he was her husband, it would certainly explain why Remus wanted nothing to do with her anymore, but the child looked nothing like Snape. And if Snape was the father, what she said about many people missing the child's father was certainly not true, for she thought nobody would miss _him_. Besides, Snape wasn't dead.

"That was completely different," Remus said as he looked at her.

'I guess it only applies when it conveniences you,' Viktoria said as she looked at her.

"Why are we arguing about this anymore? It doesn't matter he's gone. Don't take out your anger of my past mistakes on Tonks. I love her and I would very much like it if you would not judge and just accept my relationship," Remus said as he looked at his sister. Viktoria merely turned her gaze to Tonks and looked at her up and down. Tonks looked down at her feet in discomfort as the roots of her hair turned as read as her face. Viktoria raised a black brow at this. _A metamorphmagus? Well she certainly isn't any ordinary witch, I'll give her that, _Viktoria thought.

'You do not need me to approve or disapprove of your relationship to be with her Remus and I do not have to oblige to any request from you to do either,' Viktoria's letters appeared in his hand and he felt his heart turn cold at the response. 'Don't worry Remus, maybe if she _is_ worthy I'll start to like her, but until I see that don't expect much.'

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Remus asked as he looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'You know perfectly well why. You've never been particularly lucky in love. You've always fallen in love with the wrong person. I don't understand how you can continue to trust your instincts in love. You would think that the wolf within you would know better,' Viktoria's letters appeared in the pal of his hand and they were filled with such anger that he could feel them sting his hand.

"Oh yes, you're one to talk. Need I remind you of your relationship with your husband and your child's father?" Remus said angrily as he stepped closer to his sister, a little louder then he'd intended for everyone turned to look. Tonks thought of what Remus had just said and wondered if in fact that child's father was not her husband. Viktoria took in a sharp breath and looked around to find that everyone was staring at her. She blushed as she turned her attention back to her brother and glared at him.

'Thank you Remus, for reminding me why I haven't spoken to you in such a long time,' Viktoria's letters stung on his hand as she turned away. 'It was very nice to meet you all, excuse me,' the letters glowed green as she walked over to Mrs. Weasley and took her child in her arms, before rushing out of the kitchen.

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 19: The Raging War

_**Chapter 19: The Raging War**_

"Viktoria are you all right, what are you doing here?" Severus asked as he stared down at Viktoria and removed the cloth that was about her mouth, keeping her from saying anything. Lord Voldemort had her gagged for her voice was causing his Death Eaters a disturbance, not to mention he himself couldn't resist the voice of a siren. But her voice had forced him to fall so for her that he couldn't kill her. So instead he'd had her bound and gagged in the basement of his hideout. Viktoria stared at him through glazed eyes. It had almost been a year since the last she'd seen him, and here she was with him again.

"Where is my son?" she asked as she stared into his eyes as soon as he freed her.

"He's fine, I've heard that when they searched for you that they couldn't find him. I've heard that he's with the order and being well taken care of," Severus said as he stared into her eyes. His eyes were filled with pain as he stared at her, as though he were truly sorry for all the pain she'd been put through for the past two weeks. He'd meant to come to her earlier, but didn't want anyone to suspect and much less find out that she was his wife.

"Why did Voldemort take me away, what does he want with me?" Viktoria asked as she stared at Severus. He stared into her eyes; he'd snuck down into her cell to see her. He hadn't had much of a chance to before. And after all the commotion that she'd caused, the Dark Lord was keeping her well locked up. Which was partly a good thing, at least it kept all the Death Eaters from coming down and abusing her, though, that did not pertain to the Dark Lord himself.

"Why did you join the order of the Phoenix? He would have never trifled with you before. He thinks that because you are Potter's godmother that it will lure him out of hiding and lure the rest of the Order out of hiding as well. The only reason they haven't done so yet is because they know it's a trap. He's done it before with Black. The Dark Lord is giving them only one more week to come out and when they don't come, which I know they won't he's going to get rid of you," Severus said as he took out his wand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, almost flinching. He stared at her in pain.

"Do you think that I would hurt you?" he asked as he stared at her.

"It's been a year Severus. I haven't seen or heard from you in an entire year, which you have completely had nothing better to do then to devote yourself to the Dark Lord. How can I possibly know what you feel for me or what you would do to me?" she asked in a whisper as she looked into his eyes, her very own filling with tears.

"My feelings have not changed for you, and they never will. In this past year all my thoughts have only been on you and your well being. If I could redeem myself in any way or change the situation that we have come to be in, I would. But I know it is impossible," he said as he pointed his wand at her. The ropes that bound her together to tightly immediately dropped and he hastily removed the shackles on her wrists and feet. "But I have to set you free. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you."

"Why are you doing this Severus? Won't Voldemort severely punish you, or worse kill you?" she asked as she rubbed her wrists and tried to get up, but couldn't. He held her gently and offered her support. She'd not been on her feet for many days and she'd been bound for so long. Not to mention the fact that she'd not been fed for days, she simply did not have the strength anymore and she knew that they only thing that was keeping her alive was her thoughts of seeing her son.

"Because I love you and I don't care anymore. I'd rather die then continue on this way. You and me both know that whether I live or die is of no consequence, there will be no good ending for me anyway, and my life is betters spent in saving yours," he said as he took her arm.

Silently they made their way through the dark corridors and got out of the Dark Lords headquarters, a feat that took quite sometime considering her debilitated state. Luckily for them, the Death eaters were out doing more raids and the Dark Lord was too busy expanding his control in the rest of the Wizarding world too care too much about placing guards at his headquarters. Besides, he knew that there was no way that anyone would ever find his headquarters. He turned his attention to her and took from his pocket her wand. "Do you feel well enough to apparate. I'm afraid that I shouldn't take you any further. If I disappear for too long, someone is sure to take notice."

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said as she turned to look at him and took her wand in her hand. She stared up into his eyes. Despite the fact that they were as black as the night and despite the fact that they hid from the sky's light in the shadow of a tree, she could still see them sparkle with love and sadness. Her heart ached. Despite everything, despite the fact that he was the reason that Dumbledore was gone, he still owned her heart he would always be there. Her heart ached that their love had been so imperfect but she still loved him.

"Before you go, I just want to tell you that I am so very sorry for everything. I know it means nothing, but I love you with all my soul," he said as he stared down at her and a tear escaped from her eyes. She stared down at her feet as she placed a hand on her mouth to cover up a sob threatening to come.

"Severus," she said as she through her arms around him and hugged him. For a moment he held her in his arms, as tears welled up in his eyes. He pulled her away and stared down into her eyes and could see the tears shining on her cheeks.

"I will never stop loving you, Viktoria," he said as she pulled away from him.

"Always and forever, Severus," she whispered as she backed away into the darkness and disappeared.

---

"Mummy," the toddler yelled as it ran into his mothers eyes. Viktoria smiled and wept as she held her child tight to her. Harry, Remus and Tonks all stared at her as if they were sieng a ghost. They had all been so distraught ever since they found out that she'd been abducted by the Dark Lord and taken prisoner.

Remus walked over and dropped on his knees near Viktoria and through his arms around her. Ever since that day in which Tonks had met her, Viktoria never spoke to him or Tonks again. She completely refused to even so much as look at them, even when they addressed her. Despite the fact that the Weasley's and everyone knew as much as there was to know about her and the fact that they accepted it without casting judgment on her, she still had not been able to forgive her brother for exposing her like that.

"Viktoria, please forgive me already. You do not know how much I have suffered to think that something might happen to you and the thought that I might never see you again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and you never forgave me," he said as he held onto her tight. She could hear the faint sound of tears creeping into his voice, something she'd never seen and wrapped her arms around her brother, but she wouldn't let go of her son.

'Oh Remus, I was so scared that I might not see you again. I don't want to be angry with you anymore,' he read as he pulled away and stared into her tearful eyes.

"Look at you Viktoria, we must tend to you right away," he said as he stood up and helped her too his feet.

"Come sweetie, mummy is back and she's not going anywhere," Tonks said as she pulled away Amadeo so that Viktoria could stand up. She could see that Viktoria was in far too weak a state to hold onto Amadeo. Viktoria offered Tonks a weak smile before turning her attention to Harry.

"Come on," Remus said as he tried to pull Viktoria to a seat.

'Not before I hold my godson,' her words glowed green as she stubbornly pulled her arm out of Remus' and walked over to her godson, whom she held onto as if he were her own son. She'd grown a very motherly attachment to him, one that he returned. Harry held her tightly as a single tear slid down his face. He didn't know if he'd been able to survive loosing one more parent. To lose his parents and then his godfather, she was all he felt that he had left. Even if the Weasley's treated him like one of their own, what he felt for both Sirius and Viktoria was quite different and he'd even grown to think of Amadeo as a little brother. Amadeo even called him big brother, rather instead of Harry.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to have you back," Harry said as he swallowed hard and tried to smile. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Come on," he said as he helped her over to a chair with Remus.

"What happened?" Remus asked as she sat down and he started to tend to open wounds. Viktoria then explained her capture, Volemorts intentions, and the riot she'd caused by singing and turning the Death Eaters on each other. She explained how the Dark Lord had severely tortured her and then thrown her into a dungeon, bound and gagged and had not fed her for many days.

"How did you escape? How did you get your wand back?" Tonks asked as she stared down at her. Viktoria turned her attention to her hands. She didn't know what to respond. She couldn't just say that Voldemorts turned her out, but she couldn't tell them the truth. How would she explain that he'd set her loose, without explaining every word that they exchanged with each other.

"Severus set you free," Remus suddenly said as the idea dawned on him. Tonks and Harry seemed taken aback by this as Viktoria turned to look at her brother. She merely nodded in response, causing Remus stand up and start pacing. "But why would he do such a thing? The Dark Lord is going to kill him for it."

'He still loved me Remus. But does it really matter why he did it? All that matters is that I'm here,' her words glowed green as she looked over at Remus. Remus stared down at Viktoria and smiled as he got on his knees before her.

"Of course, that's all that matters," he said as he took her hands in his and placed a kiss on them.

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 20:Year Two

_**Chapter 20: Year Two**_

"You destroyed all my Hocruxes! And for that you shall pay for severely!" Voldemort shouted.

Viktoria ran down the long corridor to where she could see the body of Harry laying on the floor as Voldemort advanced towards him. It was believed widely that this was to be the last battle of the war, in which Harry or Voldemort would have to perish and the worlds hopes and dreams lay on an eighteen year old boy. However, Voldemort was so far coming with the hardest blows and as Harry was in a weakened state due to an injury he sustained from killing Nagini, Voldemorts last Hocrux.

All around Voldemorts headquarters there were Death Eaters engaged in combat with members of the order as well as Aurors. Even in the very room in which Harry fought against Voldemort, Voldemorts inner circle of Death Eaters stood around, fighting against their opponents.

Viktoria felt tears running down her face as she ran towards Harry's fallen figure on the floor, to where Voldemort was advancing towards. From the top of her lungs she started to sing causing all the men in the room, except Harry who'd been knocked on conscious, to stop what they were doing. Even Voldemort himself had stopped to turn and look at her, frozen with the sound of her beautiful voice. Viktoria slid on her knees and kneeled besides Harry, whom she held tightly, never stopping her song.

"I'm getting so tired of you doing this," Bellatrix shrieked as she turned her wand towards Viktoria and walked over, her eyes shining with hate. Viktoria looked up at her and glared as she too out her wand and inside her head whispered something. A slash immediately came across Bellatrix, sending blood spurting. Unfortunately, Bellatrix's scream of pain was so loud that it drowned out her singing for a moment, causing everyone to snap out of their trance. For a moment everyone looked around in confusion.

Viktoria held Harry close to her and as she watched Voldemort coming closer she started to chant, causing a dark grey shield too appear like a bubble around her and Harry. Voldemort shrieked the dreaded words, shooting out a jet of green light. The curse hit the shield causing it to take on the color of the curse. Voldemort watched the green bubble, wondering what kind of a shield it was if it managed to keep the two occupants inside it from being killed by the killing curse. There was no such shield in the world that could protect from the killing curse. Voldemort ordered one of his Death Eaters to walk towards the shield and try to get in, but as soon as he came within three feet of it he dropped on the floor dead.

All the while, Viktoria merely concentrated on getting Harry out of there. She quickly pulled a pen out of her pocket and turned it into a portkey, something that took a lot of time and skill. After several minutes it took her and Harry into the woods around Voldemorts Headquarters. "Viktoria! Are you all right, what's happened to Harry?" Tonks said as she ran over to them and fell on her knees besides them.

'Stay here with him Tonks; I have to go look for Remus. Maybe he can do something to wake Harry,' Viktoria's green letters appeared as she stood up and ran towards the large castle the Dark Lord was using as his hideout. She still couldn't bear the sight of it as it reminded her of the time that he'd captured her and through her in the dungeons.

"Viktoria!" Viktoria stopped running and turned her gaze to the dark figure that was running towards her. "Viktoria you have to get the Order out of here, immediately. There aren't enough of you to continue to fight and the Dark Lord is having reinforcements brought in. You have to leave, you'll be quickly over powered," he said as he stared down into her eyes, a look of deep concern in his features. The Dark Lord had done nothing to him for setting her free as he was never able to find out whom it was that did so.

"Where is Remus, I must find him," Viktoria said as she looked at him, but he merely pointed in the direction of where she'd been with Harry just a few moments ago. Viktoria gave Severus one last look before running back into the room. To her advantage there were a couple of Death Eaters concerned with Bellatrix and getting her better, that the Order had the upper hand. Currently there were about three of them engaged in a duel with Voldemort.

"You!" someone suddenly said as she saw the Dark Lord use a particular spell that threw all three of his opponents into the air as he turned to look at her with a look of rage. Viktoria stood still as he turned his red gaze on her, a murderous gleam making it all the more menacing. "You did this to Bella, you took away my chance to kill the boy!" he bellowed as he through a curse at her, causing her to duck.

Viktoria pointed her wand at him and a jet of black shot out of her wand and hit him directly in the leg causing him to shriek in pain as he ripped open his robes to reveal his leg, which appeared to have a somewhat large animal crawling beneath his skin, making its way up along his leg. Voldemort pulled out a knife and cut open his leg to pull out the animal, which was much like a large worm with very sharp teeth.

However, Viktoria had no interest in watching Voldemort and ran over to Remus who was fighting with a Death Eater. "_Crucio_!" she shouted causing the Death Eater to fall on his back and started to convulse in pain. Remus stared at his sister as though he didn't know who she was as she ran up to him. 'Remus, we have to get the order out of here! Voldemorts has his enforcements coming and there won't be enough of us to fight. We need to leave and get the order and aurors out of here,' her words appeared on his palm as she pulled him along and they started to Order member the news and had it spread through the castle.

"Don't let them leave!" Voldemort shouted as he looked at the Death Eaters and more started to appear in clouds of grey smoke. But most of the Order members had already left in one manner of another. Viktoria and Remus ran down the corridor, Viktoria reached into her pocket and through black powder into the air, making it easy for no one to be able to see or shoot at them any curses.

"We have to split up Viktoria, search out for anyone who has not been warned and we shall meet outside," Remus said as they came to a stop. Viktoria nodded and hugged her brother briefly before they both took off in different directions. Viktoria ran as fast as her legs could take her and she searched for any order members or Aurors, finding only a few as she made her way up.

She came out on to the roof and froze at the sight of Voldemort, standing along. He had a hand to his injured leg, from which blood was pouring down, but he was so eaten with his rage that he hardly noticed. "You are on the wrong side of this war witch! You belong with me and my followers! You dare use the Dark Arts against us? A little to dark for your Order is it not?" he asked as he stared at her. She glared at him.

"Magic is not good or evil. It simply depends on the way a witch or wizard intends to use it," Viktoria said as she glared over at him. He pulled out his want and pointed it at her. Viktoria steadily backed away from him towards the edge of the roof. The castle was about six stories high and was surrounded by the thickest forest to be seen.

"Tell me, where did you learn such things, for they are not taught in Hogwarts," he said as he stared at her.

"My husband," she responded as she through a small ball which she pulled from her pocket, causing smoke to appear around Voldemort, it would give her a few seconds to make her get-away. Viktoria turned away and jumped off the roof, and used the levitation charm to land safely on the ground. As soon as he feet touched the ground, she ran into the woods, chased by jets of green light. Luckily the Dark Lords aim was off and she was able to run into the woods without being hit.

"Viktoria!" Harry said as he through his arms around her, she smiled as she held him. Soon Remus joined them with many other Order members and they all apparated to safety.

'Are you all right Harry?' Viktoria's question glowed as she joined Harry were he was sitting by himself. He looked over at her and tried his best to smile as he shook his head and turned his attention back to the fire. Viktoria looked around the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld place and spotted her brother with her son and Tonks. All of their nerves had finally calmed down after the battle. 'I know you better then that Harry.'

Harry stared down at his hand, which she'd taken in her own and on which her words were written. "Everyone wanted this to be then end. The war has been going on for two years and it was supposed to come to an end today, but the only thing that happened was that I almost got myself killed. How am I supposed to beat him if I have failed?" Harry asked as he looked up at her. She stared at him and shook her head.

'No Harry, you did your best. You can't expect to win every time. You beat him your first year, your second, and you survived him your fourth and fifth year. There are many who could not have done the same, even as grown ups and much less at your young age,' Harry stared at his hand, but still felt rotten.

"But I let everyone down," he said as he looked up into her eyes. She stared at him and smiled.

She grabbed his hand and brought it to his green gaze. 'Not me, you're still my hero.' Harry smiled at her as he through his arms around her. She pulled away from him and stared down into his eyes. 'You still have a lot to learn Harry, and I think that the Order has allowed for too long for you to carry this burden without any aid. There is much that Remus, myself and Tonks can show you, Hermione, and Ron.'

"Like what?" Harry asked as he stared into her amber eyes.

'Your mother taught me a lot of ancient magic, such as the spell she used to save your life when you were a baby. Remus has studied Defense Against the Dark Arts, from all over the world, and there is much you can learn from there. And if you're interested in learning what has come to be known as the "Dark Arts" I've had the best teacher, and I can teach them to you as well.'

"But... it's bad to use Dark Magic," Harry said as he looked up at her from his hand. She stared at him and shook her head as she grabbed his hand.

'If you use "Dark Magic" on Voldemort can you really think that it's bad?' she asked as she stared at him. Harry stared down and shook his head. 'Magic isn't good or evil. It depends on the person who's using it and their intentions. For, isn't good magic bad when you use it to do something evil?'

"I guess so," he said as he looked up at her.

'But if you feel uncomfortable with using it Harry, it's perfectly fine. There is much more "good magic" out there for you to learn and I would be pleased to help you.'

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 21: The Raven's Descendents

_**Chapter 21: The Raven's Descendents**_

'Why have we come here Remus?' Viktoria asked as together they made their way to the house where they grew up.

"Don't you remember that mother always wanted us to stay out of the attic, said that the books up there were not to be touched, well I think that there are old books filled with very old magic and as you want to teach Harry more magic then he would've ever learned in Hogwarts, perhaps we should look through the old books," Remus said as they opened the front door and made their way through the deserted house.

Viktoria gazed around and stared at the old furniture and could feel a small smile grace her features as she gently ran the fingers over the table in the entrance. Her thoughts returned to a time when they were children and the first war was still very far off. A time long before the Dark Mark came into being, before she'd ever known what heartbreak was, a time before she was traumatized, when their family was most united. It almost seemed like that was a completely different lifetime ago.

"Are you coming?" Remus asked as he looked at her. She merely nodded and followed him up the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor landing they walked over to the door at the very end of the hall. "What's this?" Remus asked as he walked over to the door and pulled a piece of paper taped to the door. Remus pulled it off and opened the piece of paper to reveal their father's handwriting.

_To whichever of my children who return,  
__I dearly hope it is my Darling Viktoria or Remus to read this, for you are the worthy ones to open this door. And if you do not find the way, then I am sorry I have misjudged my own children so. And remember, if at first you don't succeed, try, and try again._

_Love,  
__Your adoring father_

Viktoria smiled as she stared at the pieced of paper. Neither she nor her brothers had ever returned to their parent's home once their parents died, which was quite sometime ago. 'Of course, knowing mother and father they would make this quite the riddle to open a door,' Viktoria said as she looked over at Remus with a smile. Remus merely nodded curtly as he put away the piece of paper in his pocket and reached for the door knob and turned it.

"Not quite the challenge," Remus said as he opened the door, but he'd spoken too soon for beyond the door laid a wall of bricks. Viktoria stared at it for a moment. "Perhaps it worked like Diagon Alley," he said as he pulled out his wand to tap on the bricks, but Viktoria smiled and held out her hand to stop him.

'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again,' her words appeared as she closed the door. She walked over to the other side and pulled the two nails out of the hinges and opened the door to reveal a staircase that led up to the attic.

"How did you know what to do?" he asked as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

'Father always said there was more then one way to open a door,' Viktoria's words glowed as she shrugged. Their father had always been a very corky man. Very strange and his wisdom never made any sense to them, but they loved him either way. 'Come on,' Viktoria said as she walked up the stairs. Their attic was large, but due to all the books in the attic, it seemed much smaller and cramped then it really was. 'So how do you plan on going about searching this place?'

"Just looked through the books and if your find anything of interest take it back to Grimmauld with you," Remus said with a shrug as he started to look through the first boxes full of books. Viktoria shrugged as she walked around the attic and made her way over to one of the bookcases. She very slowly ran her finger over the spines of the books and smiled. Many of these books she'd gotten the chance to flip through as a child for they had them downstairs. Most of them were about magical creatures, some which no longer existed for the books were so old.

Viktoria smiled as she grabbed one of the books and flipped through it. It was her favorite book growing up as a child. It was the Diary of Merlin, not a personal one, but where he wrote of Arthur's progress and other things, such as his experiments with some charms and potions. It even mentioned Vivian once or twice, the woman whom Merlin fell in love with and ultimately led to his down fall.

Remus continued to look through the books his parents had and pushed aside the box as he realized that most of the books were of no particular importance, for most of them were history books or on Magic theory. He picked up another book that was bound in blue leather and opened it, for it had no title. He flipped through the book and furrowed his brow as he noted it was written in tiny cursive writing.

As Remus flipped through the book, he soon felt a slip of paper fall out of the book. Remus momentarily put the book down beside him as he opened up the piece of parchment, which was rather large and seemed to be a family tree of some sort. "Viktoria come over here," he said as he looked at the very bottom of the tree. There was the name of himself, soon followed by Viktorias and lastly by Viktors. There was even a line connecting Viktoria to Severus Snape, and a line coming down from Viktoria alone that had Amadeo's name on it.

Viktoria walked over and sat down next to her brother, picking up the book that he'd laid next to him and stared at the piece of parchment. 'I didn't know we had a family tree,' her words appeared in green before him. He turned his attention to look at her and see that her eyes were roaming over the piece of parchment that he was holding up.

"Neither did I. Did you notice that it even has Amadeo in it, it must have a charm on it to update it," Remus said as he looked at his sister, whom he noted placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "What is it?" Remus asked as he stared at his sister. She merely pointed to the top of the family tree, tracing a line from the person at the very top to their father.

"We're descended of Rowena Ravenclaw?" he asked as he stared in shock at the name to which his sister pointed at.

'What other Rowena would it be? Look at the date of her birth and death, it fits perfectly into the times of the four founders,' Vikctoria's green letters said as she started to flip through the book which Remus had put down. 'This is the diary of Rowena Ravenclaw! It has every spell she's ever placed on Hogwarts for protection. It traces the development of the school and has some of her most private and powerful spells!'

"That should come in handy," Remus said as he stared down at the book. "Why do you think out parents kept this from us?"

'So that we could remain humble. Look at Tom Riddle, he knew where he came from and put it immediately into his mind that he was fit to rule the wizarding world because he was descended of Salazar Slytherin,' her green letters glowed as she continued to look through the book. She reached into the box from which he pulled it out and found a couple more of her diaries.

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 22: A Raven Memory

_**Chapter 22: A Raven Memory**_

_"Rowena what are you doing here?" Helga said as she walked over to Rowena. Rowena turned her attention over to Helga. "Shouldn't you be off finishing Ravenclaw tower?" Helga asked. Helga was a small, petite, girl with blonde hair that was curled and placed in a very fine half-ponytail. Helga had honey brown eyes with the sweetest smile. She was very good natured and sweet._

_"Good morning Miss Rowena, Miss Helga," Godric Griffindor said as he walked up next to the twenty-one year old with hair black as night that reached down to the small of her back but was always held up in a tight bun. Her eyes were green and she always wore very dark dresses, a complete opposite to Helga Hufflepuff who was always all smiles and sweetness. Rowena spent much of her time reading and studying._

_"You'd think that after knowing each other for so long, you'd call us by our names Godric," Helga said as she smiled at the handsome man that stood besides Rowena. He was surely handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a very fine face that seemed to be carved by angels and was a perfect gentleman, full of chivalry._

_"Pardon me, Miss Helga," he said with a very charming smile as he looked at her. Rowena merely raised brow at this, but continued to pay her attention to the room that she was working on. "I've finished with Griffindor tower and I was wondering if either or you would like to join me in the Great Hall for breakfast. It seems such a shame to put Miss Rowena's great work on the ceiling to shame by not dining in it," he said as he looked over at the ladies._

_"I'd wish for you to go on ahead, there is something that I'd like to finish here," she said as she looked over at Helga and Godric with a smile. They both merely nodded in response. Godric bowed as he took Helga in his arm while Helga curtsied. Rowena turned away and stared at the wall and paced in front of it thinking that she wanted to use the washroom. After a few moments a door appeared out of nowhere. Rowena walked over to the door and opening it she found a washroom and she smiled._

_"Rowena," Rowena slammed the door closed and jumped in fright at the sound of the velvety voice. She tried her best to smile as Salazar walked up to her. As usual his long, straight black hair was held in a ponytail tied at the base of his neck, which was tied with a silver ribbon. He was wearing very fine black robes that made his pale skin look far more pale then it really was and his eyes were shining as he walked up to her._

_"Salazar, you scared me," she said as he walked over to her. He stared at her with his black gaze and looked to the door for a moment. _

_"Working on your very own secret room?" Salazar asked as he turned his gaze back to Rowena. She blushed at this, it was true she hadn't wanted anyone to know what she'd been working on, but it was not because it was to be a secret. She just thought that the Room of Requirement, as she was calling it, would simply be used when it was required. She didn't want it to be something that all the future students of Hogwarts to know about._

_"Something of the sort, but what brings you up here?" she asked as she stared into his eyes. He had his hands held behind his back as he advanced towards her. He furrowed his brow at this as he stared at her._

_"You know why, Rowena. I am dismayed to hear that you have recently become engaged," he said as he stared down into her eyes. She blushed lightly at this and turned away from him. He was now standing very close to her. All he had to do was lean down to place a kiss on her. She felt that she could almost feel his breath on her skin._

_"I don't see why you are so dismayed sir, you know that despite our love for each other, there is no possible way that our union could take place. You family is too high is society to except me in their fold and you are not in the favor of my father," Rowena said as she looked up into his eyes. He stared down at her._

_"I cannot deny the circumstances that keep us apart, but I would not want to lose you for any reason at all. Much less would I like to lose you to another man," he said as he stared down into her eyes. She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she stared up at him._

_"No one would approve of **this**, not our families and not even our dearest friends. And you cannot deny that you do not care for what people think, for if that were so you would have told Godric and Helga of your affections towards me, instead of behaving so cold and distant to me when they are around," Rowena said as she stared into his eyes. _

_"Rowena, why won't you simply admit to me once and for all that your only objection to me is my interest in the Dark Arts," he said as he stared down at her as tears started to pour from her eyes._

_"All right! Your powers frighten me! How can you endeavor as to meddle in such dark magic, which only corrupts the being! I love you Salazar, I don't want to lose you to Dark Magic," Rowena said as she looked into his eyes._

_"Do you think me so weak?" he asked as he grabbed her face in his hand and placed a very rough kiss on her lips. He pulled away and glared as he stared down at her eyes. "Then keep your precious fears my dear."_

Viktoria sat up in bed and yawned as she put aside the book she'd fallen asleep reading. She'd been reading Rowena's diaries, of which there were three. One was of her private life, another was full of information about Hogwarts and its construction and the charms of it, and the last was full of spell, charms and potions that she'd invented. Many which Viktoria found highly useful and was studying diligently.

However, she was very interested in the other diaries as well. The one of Hogwarts provided a lot of information on the school which would be useful in case that the school were ever attacked again. The main reason why she'd sent the book to McGonegall, who was very grateful.

The diary of her private life was very interesting to her. It was of her relationships with the rest of the founders and the people of her life, it was very fascinating. She was fascinated how she wrote of Helga's love for Godric and how Godric was oblivious to it. She also wrote of her turmoil as she was in love with Salazar and she couldn't help but feel that Rowena's relationship with Salazar reminded her of her own with Severus. The only difference was that Rowena refused to marry Salazar, despite the fact that he was the loved of her life, and Viktoria had married Severus.

Of course, shad hadn't showed Remus that particular diary or ever spoke to him of it. She didn't want anyone to know of Rowena's private life and the only reason that she didn't feel bad about reading of her private life was because she could sympathize with Rowena, something that she feared that no one else would.

**TBC…**

**A/N: **I realize that this chapter is slightly pointless, but just wanted to show that incidents at times seem to repeat themselves. Although not in the same manner.


	24. Chapter 23: Year Three

_**Chapter 23: Year 3**_

"He's planning to do this is broad daylight in the streets of muggle London? He's going to expose us to the entire world," Harry said to Remus as he and Viktoria stood next to each other. They were in a muggle street in London, where they had recently received intelligence from an anonymous source that the Dark Lord was planning to attack.

Over the past year there was someone in the Dark Lord's inner ranks that was leaking information to the Order of the phoenix. Of course at first they thought that it was a trick of some sort, but the information was accurate and genuinely helped them over the past year to make things even.

"That would be the point," Voldemort said as he suddenly appeared. "A great way to cause panic amongst all the muggles. and expose our world through a great battle, in which of course the 'savior' of both worlds shall perish," the Dark Lord said as he stared at Harry. He then turned to look to Harry's right and glared. "And don't think that I have forgotten about you my dear. And don't think that the fact that you are descended of Rowena Ravenclaw intimidates me in the least," he said as he stared at her. She merely glared at him and touched Harry's hand. "Ah, here are my loyal friends," Voldemort said turning away as the Death Eaters came.

'I'll take care of the muggles, just worry about Voldemort, the Aurors and Order can worry about the others,' Harry looked at his hand briefly as Viktoria dissaparated, to Voldemorts great anger. Viktoria appeared on a roof nearby from which she could spot the street below and see that there was still no movement, but the muggles were starting to take notice of the two people standing in the middle of the street.

Viktoria sat down and started to chant, something she'd read in Rowena's book of spells. "What's going on, where are all the muggles?" Voldemort asked as he looked around and noted that all the muggles had disappeared and that the sun seemed to dim, giving the area a very surreal look. Harry smiled to himself as he looked around and spotted Viktoria standing on a roof.

"Seems that you have greatly underestimated my godmother," Harry said as he looked over at Voldemort defiantly. Voldemort glared at him.

"No matter, I shall still take pleasure in killing both you and your godmother," Voldemort said as the battle started.

Viktoria made her way through the ruins. The battle had been going on for quite sometime now. She'd engaged in several different battles with so many insignificant Death Eaters of whom she did not know the name. She'd even witnessed a young boy, perhaps only about Harry's age, battling with an Auror and watched as the life was snuffed out of the young grey eyes. She wondered, after the Death Eaters lay immobile in death or simple unconsciousness, whether anyone knew who they where. A part of her did not feel right in battling with Death Eaters, for she was still married to one, but she had little other choice.

"_You_ are the reason Sirius is dead. Had you been able to deal with _me_ he wouldn't have died," Bellatrix said as she towered over a crying Tonks. Viktoria glared at Bella and launched herself at her just as Bellatrix had raised her wand to attack Tonks.

"Leave her alone!" Viktoria said angrily as she tackled Bella to the ground. She then stood up and pulled out the wand from her pocket and pointed it as Bella. "Crucio!" she yelled as Bella tried to reach out for her wand. Bella started to contort in pain. Tonks stared at Viktoria, wondering why she was sticking up for her. "How do you like being under the cruciatus curse?" Viktoria asked as she took the curse off Bella.

"Do you think I cannot withstand it?" Bella asked as she tried to get up as she started to laugh. Viktoria glared at her as she pointed her wand at her. From the tip of her wand sprouted a large snake that seemed to be made of liquid silver that advanced towards Bella and wrapped itself around her and as hard as Bella fought to shove the snake off and keep it from wrapping around her, the snake was far too heavy, and it wrapped itself around her, slowly tightening and constricting.

"You do not deserve the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. That would be a death far too painless for you. I want you to suffer at the thought that you will have the life squeezed out of you painfully slowly," Viktoria said as she glared down at Bellatrix, who started to scream in panic. Viktoria turned away and walked over to Tonks and helped her to her feet. "Come on, Remus is looking for you," she said as she took Tonks by the arm and helped her towards Remus.

"Tonks! Viktoria! Are you both all right?" Remus asked as rope spurted from his wand and bound itself around his opponent, who fell on the floor. Viktoria and Tonks merely nodded.

"Yes, Viktoria saved me from Bellatrix," Tonks said as she through her arms around Remus. Over the past three years since the war had started, Viktoria spoke very little to Tonks. Tonks had gotten the feeling at first that Viktoria hated her, but after knowing her for two years she felt the hate melting away. Of course, she hadn't thought that Viktoria liked her of approved of her dating Remus, but they were slowly getting to a better place from where they had started.

"You saved her?" Remus asked as he looked at his sister.

'It was nothing. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything ever happened to her and I knew that I could prevent it, besides I know how much she means to you,' Viktoria's green letters glowed as she stared at him.

"Viktoria!" Viktoria turned around and spotted Lucius standing there with a child in his arms. Viktoria's eyes widened in horror as she looked at Lucius. "You let my SON, be killed by one of the Aurors. You passed by and you did nothing to stop it! I blame you for his death and for it yours will pay the price," Lucius shouted as he pointed a wand at the child. Viktoria thought of the boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, he was around Harry's age whom she'd witnessed die and put a hand to her mouth. She hadn't realized that the boy was Lucius son.

"Lucius, please! I didn't know that he was your son," Viktoria pleaded as she looked over at Lucius.

"It's too late Viktoria. I want you to join me in my pain," he said as he pointed his wand at the scared looking child.

"Mummy!" Amadeo cried out, his amber eyes shining with fear.

"_Expeliarmus_!" Lucius' wand flew into the air and Lucius turned his head to the left and watched as Severus approached. "Put him down Lucius, if you value your life."

"Why are you protecting this child Severus, he's not even yours," Lucius said. "Are you willing to throw away _your _life, by betraying your Dark Lord and allying yourself with them, for the symbol of your wife's betrayal?" Lucius asked as he looked over at Severus. Severus took in a deep breath.

"I lost my whole life to save your son's life when I have no particular feelings of affection towards you or your family, why would I not save the life of my wife's son when I am in love with her?" Severus said as he looked over at Lucius with his wand still pointed at his chest. Lucius glared at Severus.

"And do you think that by threatening my life that I will let this boy go free. I no longer have anything to live for-"

"Oh please Lucius, everyone here knows you need no other reason then yourself to live. Stop pretending that the loss of your son hurts you so much. We all know that you never loved that boy, a boy whom only a mother could love," Severus said as he gritted his teeth and pointed it at Lucius.

"And do you think this child worth your life, Severus? For you know that the Dark Lord will sure have you killed for this," Lucius said as he looked at Severus.

"Unlike you, Lucius, I have worse things to fear then death and Voldemort," he said as he took a step closer to Lucius, who took a step back.

"Very well then," Lucius said as he dropped the child and took off. Severus grabbed the four year old child and inspected him as Viktoria ran over, closely followed by Remus and Tonks, neither which knew what to do.

"Mummy," Amadeo said as he pulled away from Severus and through his arms around his mother. Viktoria held onto him tight before pulling him away and inspecting him and happy to find that there wasn't a scratch on him. She turned to look over at Severus and through her arms around him.

"How could I ever possibly thank you?" she whispered as she held him.

"There is no need for you to thank me," he whispered as she pulled away. Amadeo looked over at the man that had just held his mother and saved his life.

"I remember you," Amadeo said as he looked over at Severus. Severus stared at the boy but said nothing.

"You need to get him back to the original plane of existence and out of this limbo-esc place. He's not safe here. The battle is coming to an end, the Death Eaters are panicking, they feel the end is coming and as they've seen it so far they know it's not going to end well. We're loosing the battle and they can't escape because you have them trapped here. I suggest you start rounding them up," Severus said as he stood up and helped her to her feet. Tonks and Remus stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"That would just be wasted efforts to round them up and not continue fighting them, if Harry cannot defeat Voldemort, they will only be set free," she said as she looked at him.

"You've been training Harry, I know you have. He's going to defeat the Dark Lord," Severus said as he stared down at her eyes. "Whether he comes out alive himself, I cannot assure."

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 24: Neither Can Live

_**Chapter 24: Neither Can Live While The Other Survives**_

Viktoria, Remus, Tonks and Severus arrived to the scene where Voldemort and Harry were still fighting and looked around. Most of the street had been destroyed by the fighting of the Death Eaters and Aurors. Remus ran over and sat down at the side of Hermione and Ron, going by unnoticed to the Dark Lord who had placed his full attention to Harry.

Viktoria merely stood by Severus, frozen in fear as she watched. She'd left Amadeo in a building nearby, hoping that he would be safe. "Do you think that you will defeat me Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked as he stared at Harry and shot another jet of green light in his direction, which Harry ducked. Harry stood up and looked at Voldemort. Viktoria could see that Harry was starting to get tired, and there were several rips in his clothing and he was bleeding in more then one place.

"Why shouldn't I be able to? You chose me as your equal," Harry retorted as he shot a stream of red light over to Voldemort, which hit him directly and sent him crashing down to the ground. Voldemort groaned as he stood up.

"When did I ever do that?" he asked as he stood up and a silver jet of light flew at Harry, which luckily for Harry veered off it's course and flew right by his ear. Harry stood up straight and shot a stream that hit Voldemort on the shoulder causing him to bend over in pain for a moment.

"The night you killed my parents and tried to kill me. This is the mark that makes me your equal!" Harry shouted as he pointed to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"I have no equal!" Voldemort shouted as he shot Harry with something that knocked Harry off his feet. But this time Harry stayed down on the ground, unable to get up from his fatigue. Viktoria placed a hand over her mouth as she watched Voldemort advancing towards Harry and pointed her wand at him. From her wand came a jet of red light that through him into the air and tossed him far from Harry.

"Viktoria!" Severus said as he tried to reach out for Viktoria's hand as she took off in a sprint and ran to Harry's side.

"Get up Harry," Viktoria said as she helped Harry sit up. Harry stared at her, his green eyes filling with tears.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered as he looked at her. Viktoria stared at him with saddened eyes. It seemed unfair to have a child of only nineteen years of age fighting a man over three times his age.

"Yes you can Harry, you can keep going. He's wearing out; you took away his immortality Harry. You can take away his life too," Viktoria said as she stared into his eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted, causing both Harry and Viktoria to look up. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the jet of green light heading towards them, a dark figure standing before the jet and being hit square in the chest.

"No!" Viktoria shouted as she ran to Severus' body. She kneeled beside him as she held him tight and Harry stood up, gritting his teeth as he looked from Severus' dead body and his crying godmother. Harry wondered for a second whose life Severus' had just saved. Would the curse have hit him, or Viktoria?

"You've taken away everything for me. You took away my parents, my whole family, my godfather. You are the reason Dumbledore is dead, you are the reason so many other's have died, and I won't let you kill her," Harry shouted angrily as he pulled out his wand and hit Voldemort with a hard spell. He followed up immediately with another and soon afterwards with another, never stopping. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry shouted as Voldemorts boy flew through the air due to a previous curse. His curse lit up the street in green light allowing no one to see whether the Dark Lord was finally gone or not.

As the light cleared out, Harry spotted the body of the Dark Lord, lying still on the floor. He pointed his wand at the body, causing to light up in flames, and as he noted that the Dark Lord did not move, he knew that he was dead.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 25: In Seven Years

_**Chapter 25: In Seven Years**_

"Hello brother," Amadeo said as he smiled up at Harry. Harry smiled as he looked down at Amadeo and patted him on the head as Amadeo hugged Ginny.

'Harry, Ginny! What are you doing here?' Viktoria words asked as she walked over and placed her arms around her godson and then his wife. They'd married three years earlier, when Harry was twenty-three. Hermione and Ron got married the year before them.

"Well we wanted to visit Amadeo before he goes off to Hogwarts for his first year," Harry said with a smile as he looked at Amadeo and messed up his black hair, which didn't matter for just like Sirius, he still looked charmingly handsome with his hair ruffled up. As the years passed by his likeness to Sirius only seemed to intensify.

"Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora are here too. Uncle Remus says he won't give me any special treatment at Hogwarts," Amadeo said as he looked up at Harry. Tonks had gone to calling herself Dora now that she was Mrs. Lupins, something she'd been for the past six years and had a little girl for the past five.

'As well he shouldn't,' Viktoria's words appeared in green as she smiled down at her little man. It seemed hard to believe that he was already eleven years old, which made her think that she was quite old now that she was forty-five years old. Her hairs were slowly turning a little grey here and there and her eyes always shown with melancholia for she'd never quite recovered loosing her husband.

"Have you see Penelope lately she's getting so big!" Amadeo said and at that moment Penelope ran into the room and straight into her aunts arms. The child of amber colored eyes and mousy brown hair was five years old and Remus and Tonks pride and joy.

'A metamorphmagus just like her mother,' Viktoria's letters said as he face lit up with pride as Tonks and Remus stepped into the room.

"Hello Harry, Ginny," Tonks said as she looked over at them.

"Hello Tonks, I mean Dora. Still can't get used to that," Harry said as he shrugged sheepishly and nodded towards Remus who merely nodded back to him.

'Well we should go and eat. Amadeo, got set up a spot for Harry and Ginny,' Viktoria said as she looked at Amadeo. Amadeo merely nodded and went into the kitchen. Viktoria looked over at her godson and smiled as she looked at him. After the war with Voldemort was over he was finally able to continue his life and he went into Auror training and was now an Auror, as for Ginny, she'd decided to become a Healer at St. Mungos.

Tonks and Remus led the way, accompanied by Ginny, leaving Harry alone with Viktoria. "How have you been lately?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to Viktoria. Viktoria looked up at Harry and smiled at him.

'Fine. Really Harry I'd wish you'd stop worrying about me. I miss Severus dearly, but I'm fine,' she said as she looked over at Harry.

"Do you remember that there was someone that was tipping off the Order about Voldemorts whereabouts and movements?" Harry asked. Viktoria merely nodded in response. "Well we've finally been able to confirm that it was Snape who did it," Harry said as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked down at her feet.

'I've always known that Harry. I didn't need to be told by anyone to know that it was him. He wanted to redeem himself, at least in my eyes,' her words glowed as she looked up into Harry's eyes. He looked down at his feet. He's always hated Snape, but when he'd died all that hate disappeared. Despite the fact that Snape was the cause of Dumbledore's death, he didn't have any room to continue to hate him.

"I'm sorry that your story did not have a happy ending," Harry said as he looked up at her causing her to shake her head.

'Harry, I have you who I love like a son. Ginny, who I've come to love as a daughter. I have my brother, my sister-in-law, a gorgeous niece and last but definitely not least my son. I would be selfish to ask for more. Besides, the rest live on in out memories,' her words said to him as she looked up into his eyes. 'And stories never really come to an end.'

**TBC…**


	27. Epilogue: In Loving Memory

**_Epilogue: In Loving Memory_**

"Do you remember that time that mum told us not to jump on the bed because we looked like monkeys and I fell off the bed and I bumped my head?" Viktor asked as he looked over at his sister. Viktoria laughed, they were both sitting with their backs to the tree and resting against it. Viktoria took her brothers hand.

'Dad got so mad at you for not obeying and mother simply sang the song of the monkeys jumping on the bed and how they all fell of the bed and racked their heads. How old where we, four?' the words appeared in black ink on the palm of his hand as he laughed as turned his sight to the boughs of the tree.

"Yes I think we were four," he said as he stared up at the tree. As they were seventh years and Remus was gone and so was Severus, he had Viktoria all to himself, just as he had always wished. She was the only one that understood him and loved him with all her heart. She was his better half and she would always be her better half. "I started to cry so hard and you were there to make it all go away," he said as he looked up into his sisters eyes. She smiled as she looked at him.

'Of course and I always will be. You are my other half and you complete me,' her words appeared as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Viktor smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of his sister's head and rested his head atop of hers. 'I don't know what I would do without you.'

"Nor I without you," he replied.

--------

"James, you're throwing him too high, be careful!" Lily said as she looked at her husband with a smile. Viktoria looked over at the happily married couple and Harry who was in his fathers arms and laughing happily. Viktoria smiled and went back to reading her book.

"Oh Lily, he's fine! You worry far too much," James said as he held his son. Lily smiled at him and shook her head as she took Harry into her arms. "He is our previous little boy but he'd not made of glass," James said as he ran his hands through Harry's soft hair. Viktoria looked over at Lily who was staring up at her husband adoringly.

"No but until the day that men are made of stronger metal then earth, perhaps it would be best that we do no endanger him," Lily said as she looked at James with a smile. James looked down into her green eyes and ran a hand through her red hair.

"Come now Mrs. Potter, surely you know that it doesn't matter what our son is made of only of whom he comes from. He will be a great wizard," James said as he looked down into her eyes. Lily merely smiled as she looked up into her husbands hazel eyes and placed a kiss on his lips, causing Viktoria to smile and look away. Her heart aching a little at the thought of her beloved and the dreams of one day being able to have the type of love that Lily and James had.

"Sorry Vik, we must be grossing you out," Lily said as she pulled away from James and looked over at Viktoria, who turned to look at them with a smile.

'Don't worry about it. Next I have a boyfriend I'll do the same around you,' Viktoria's words glowed as she started to laugh. Lily and James chuckled lightly as they shook their heads and bounced Harry between them. Life was perfect, despite everything in the world going on. Those matters simply did not penetrate Godric's Hollow.

--------

"Hello Miss Lupin," Sirius said as he popped up behind Viktoria in Diagon alley. She jumped in surprise and smiled as she looked at him.

'Sirius, why do you do that?' her green words appeared as she swatted him on the arm. He merely shrugged. 'How did you know I was here?'

"I didn't, I came with Remus. Apparently brother and sister are very alike if they both come to Flourish and Blotts on the same day at the exact same time," Sirius said as Remus walked up to them.

"Viktoria!" he exclaimed as he walked over and through his arms around her. He hadn't seen her since the wedding of Lily and James, which was only a few months ago. "What are you doing here?"

'Apparently the same thing you're doing here,' Viktoria's response hung before him causing him to merely smile and shake his head. He walked away as he made his way to find what he was looking for.

"Have you told him yet?" Sirius asked as he took a step closer to her. She stared up into his black eyes and shook her head with a shrug, causing him to shake his head.

'What should I say? Oh yes brother, Sirius and I shagged each other on Lily's and James' wedding and we are having a love affair, but we're not dating so you don't have to worry about _that,_' he looked down at the palm of his hand and looked up at her smiling face as he grinned down at her with his sexy grin.

"Well I was thinking something much more along the lines of, Sirius and I are starting a very light courtship to see were it takes us. Perhaps it will lead to something or perhaps not, but you know that we care very much about each other that we wouldn't hurt each other," he said as he stared down at her eyes, coming quite close to her. Viktoria stared at his lips for a moment.

'Well Mr. Black, perhaps you should endeavor to say such things to my brother,' Viktorias black words appeared on his palm as she brought it up so that he may look at it. After staring at her hand for a moment he turned his gaze back to her amber eyes, which bewitched him so much.

"Maybe no words are required and he should just see a public display of affection," Sirius said as he looked down into her eyes. She smiled flirtatiously up at him.

'Oh you would like that very much wouldn't you?' he read from his palm.

"Of course, by the way, you look absolutely beautiful today," he replied as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips wonderfully soft lips. She often made him feel like there would never be moments happier then the moments he spent with her and he often felt that if he had to die, it would be of his love for her and nothing else.

----------

"Viktoria, my dear, what are you doing wandering around at this hour?" Dumbledore asked as he spotted Viktoria, one of his favorite fourth years. She turned around and looked at him with her sad eyes and tried her best to smile as she looked at him.

'I couldn't sleep. Nightmares,' she responded as she looked over at Dumbledore. He stared at her through his half moon spectacles and stared at her with concern in his wonderfully blue eyes. He walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He didn't know why it was, perhaps the poor situation that the Lupin children came from, or perhaps it was that they all seemed to be cursed one way or other, but he had a very soft spot for the three of them.

"Yes, I'm very sorry about those, my dear. But I think that the reason your having nightmares once more is because you're feeling guilty about something, as usually is the case," he said as he walked down the hall with her beneath his arm. She looked up at him for a moment before looking down at her feet.

'I'm in love with Severus,' was her glowing green response, causing Dumbledore to nod in understanding. He'd noted that there was something strange going on between the two. He'd seen them recently around each other more often then ever before, and it seemed to have changed ever since Christmas Eve. He'd seen them give each other a brief kiss beneath the missile-toe before McGonagall had separated and wondered if that was the beginning of their relationship.

"Ah, I understand. You and Severus are dating and you have not told Remus. And since you've always told Remus everything, you are feeling guilty for not telling him and for dating Severus in the first place," Dumbledore said as he continued to walk with her. Viktoria merely nodded in response. "Well my dear, if you want my advice, all I have to say is that if it is troubling you, you should simply tell him. He'll understand, he loves you and adores you a great deal."

'Do you really think so?' Viktoria's glowing green question appeared before him. He nodded in response as he looked down at her.

"Now, off you should go to bed my dear. And thank you for the socks, I like them very much," Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes as he lifted the hem of his rope to show her the socks that she had given him. She giggled lightly as she turned away and started to walk away. "Stop by my office soon my dear, Fawkes would dearly love to hear from you soon," Dumbledore said as Viktoria walked away. She nodded in response as she hopped off. Dumbledore shook his head with a smile on his face as he chuckled lightly. How he loved young love.

---------

_"Severus stop, I can't breath!" Viktoria giggled as she lay on her back and tried to grab his hands to make him stop. He smiled as he stared down at her and stopped tickling her. He got off from straddling her and lay beside her. Viktoria turned around and looked into his eyes, her eyes shinning with mirth and unshed tears from all the laughing. She smiled as she looked at him and playfully hit him on the arm. "What was that for?" she asked as she looked into his eyes._

_She'd been making the bed the muggle way when he'd walked in on her and seized the opportunity to tickle her until she couldn't bear to breath. "No reason, you just look so lovely when you laugh," he said as he pulled her into his arms and stared into her eyes. They'd collapsed on the bed in a tickling match, in which, as always, he'd managed to wind up on top, which meant he was in the most advantageous position to hold her down and tickle her._

_"Oh Severus, don't you wish there were more moments like this in life?" she asked as she stared at her hand, which was currently playing with a strand of his back hair. Her eyes were shinning sadly and he knew that she was thinking about Lily, James and Harry Potter, all people she'd loved and cared about and recently lost._

_"Viktoria there is something that I want to talk to you about," he said as he stared down into her eyes and sat up. She sat up next to him and looked into his eyes._

_"What is it Severus?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. He stared at her and took her hands in his own. _

_"We've been through a lot together, and you know that I love you dearly, more then anything in the world," he said as he stared into her eyes. She stared at him and furrowed her brow. She felt that he was trying to warm her up for a hard blow, for he seemed to be slightly nervous, something that never happened to him. "I would give up everything for you, I would even give up my own life, if just to save yours."_

_"Severus, you're scaring me. What is this about?" she asked as she stared into his eyes. He smiled as he brought her hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on them before looking up into his eyes._

_"I don't think that there is anything in this world that could possibly make me anywhere near as happy as you have made me. I know, that I am very lucky that you love me and I am very aware of the fact that you deserve so much better then me, but the fact that you love me and you chose to stay with me makes me happier then I ever thought possible. Before you came along I thought I've never be happy in my life, but I can think of one thing that could make me even happier," he said as he paused. He got off the bed and kneeled before her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a diamond ring from his pocket, causing Viktoria's breath to catch in her throat. "Will you marry me and make the rest of my days something worth living and seeing through?"_

_"Severus!" she said as she brought up a hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. "Of course I'll marry you!" she said as she brought her hand away from her mouth and smiled broadly at him, a tear slipping down her face as he slowly placed the ring on her finger and placed a kiss on her forehead. She giggled lightly as she looked into his eyes and through her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask!"_

_"I didn't think you'd say yes," he whispered as he held on tight to her. His heart was beating so hard in his chest. He felt that she could feel it beating against her own. He'd been so nervous to ask her. He'd been going out of his mind for the past several weeks, dreading what to say and what she would respond and despite the fact that she'd said yes, it all felt so surreal to him. Like it was just a dream._

"Severus! Wake up!" Severus sat up in bed and looked over at Viktoria. She smiled as she looked over at him. "What were you dreaming about?"

"How do you know I was dreaming about anything?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Because you were smiling like a fool," she responded. He smiled as he stood up and walked over to his wife, whom he'd been happily married to for seven years. He smiled as he held her and looked into her amber eyes. "So what where you dreaming about?" she asked as she looped her arms around his neck.

"The day I proposed," he said as he stared into her eyes. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Then it was a good dream," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Very good," he said as he placed another kiss on her lips.

**The End**


End file.
